<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super x Natural by InconcinnusCorvus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002211">Super x Natural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus'>InconcinnusCorvus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonic Possession, Friends to Lovers, Held Down, Mild Language, More tags in chapters, Multi, Non-Binary Kurapika, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Strangulation, Supernatural inspired, Trans Character, Unwanted sexual language/advances, they/them pronouns for Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They parted ways after a falling out. Leorio went on to college and Kurapika continued the search for their family's killer. Now seven years later, the demons and angels are at Leorio's doorstep and the two of them are forcibly brought back together. A Supernatural inspired AU. Tags updated after chapter 7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just to warn you there will be a temporary character death in chapter 13, and like supernatural don't worry said character will be back by chapter 18. I will add the tag when the time comes, but for now please enjoy and consider this your warning that, that is coming.  &lt;3</p><p>Also a massive thank you to Starling for being my beta reader and helping so much with this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter tags: language, mention of wounds</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Chapter 1 - The Fool</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really wish you would just explain yourself.” Kurapika hissed over their shoulder at the gruff man beside them. After two days of bussing and walking for hours after the last bus stop, Kurapika wanted to know why they were in the fringes of New York City, walking along a stretch of highway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izunavi barely seemed phased by Kurapika’s harsh tone and spared the younger blonde a small sigh. “Something you need is here. That is all I can tell you. Have faith and just trust my word, as your—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s all? After setting up that abandoned building with traps to catch a demon? That’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> all</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re going to tell me?” Kurapika impatiently spun around to face Izunavi, clearly not listening to the older man’s lecture.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izunavi, for lack of better terms, their teacher because Kurapika flat out refused to call the man their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guardian Angel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What kind of protective ethereal being only saves one person and allows their family to perish?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can not tell you more. Somethings’ you—“ Izunavi stopped abruptly when Kurapika spun back around with a low growl and more or less stomped out their pent up agitation as they continued on, “It’s a person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped. As Izunavi knew that Kurapika would, their hearing had always been painfully selective. “A person?” Kurapika asked, somewhat suspicious of the angel, but mostly in disbelief. Why would they need any one, Kurapika had managed just fine on their own for the past seven years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izunavi nodded toward the street. Just in time for a car’s horn to honk and catch Kurapika’s attention. When they looked back to their teacher, he was gone. Kurapika looked back at the beaten up grey four door car that had pulled over. They stared as the man that exited the vehicle and leaned against the hood. “You’re joking.” They huffed, head craned just enough to glare up at the bright blue sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the strange man he approached Kurapika with a quick excited stride. “It really is you, holy shit.” He sounded breathless looking down at Kurapika from behind his now clear wire framed glasses, “C’mon, don’t tell me that you don’t remember me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika turned their attention back to the man, who  they’d last seen on the cusp of the invader’s eighteenth birthday. “Leorio. How in the world would I forget you?” Kurapika asked as they crossed their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Leorio shrugged with a nervous laugh, “it’s been a while. Figured you’d forget all about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I haven’t.” Kurapika deadpanned back. “Actually traveling without you has been easier, been a lot quieter as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also haven’t forgiven me, for leaving.” Leorio nodded and moved to scratch the back of his head, “Listen, if you have time,” Leorio pointed over his shoulder, “you wanna just come to my place for a bit? You look like you could use a shower and maybe a home cooked meal.” He looked just as shocked as Kurapika, did by the quick and sudden offer. After seven years and not one word passed between the two of them, it seemed far too personal of an invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika clicked their tongue and prepared to step away from Leorio. “Thanks, but—“ They stopped, stumbling as they tried to walk. Kurapika looked back at Leorio, the world spinning and tilting, around the man’s solid form. He stood motionless, but Kurapika’s vision swam.Kurapika tried to speak, but they couldn’t get their mouth to even open, let alone form any words. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I apologize.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izunavi’s voice echoed in their mind as Kurapika fell against Leorio, who had moved to catch them. As Kurapika’s vision faded, they heard one final message from their spectral guardian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This was necessary.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika felt Leorio hold them close. Kurapika wanted to fight back, but their arms were limp and they couldn’t open their eyes. No sound would come from their mouth. Soon enough they slipped under and into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kurapika next opened their eyes, they blinked at the heavily popcorned ceiling. For a few minutes Kurapika just laid on their back and slowly breathed, while they counted the cob webs trapped against the smoke stained textured ceiling above them. “Where the hell am I?” Kurapika huffed as they finally sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their boots had been taken off and Kurapika was on a long full sized cot like bed. It took a moment, but Kurapika realized this had to be Leorio’s room. A few anatomy based posters decorated and surrounded the wall beside his book covered desk. The shelf nearby was filled mostly with books, one of the spaces had a few knickknacks, trinkets, and framed photos. Kurapika stood slowly, and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Outside the room, Kurapika could hear Leorio just down the hallway as he softly sang to himself. Unable to fight back their curiosity, Kurapika peeked at the shelf full of bits and bobbles. A small part of their heart immediately ached. Leorio had his own life now, one that was free of monsters and demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rubber duck, a few garishly cheap plastic bits of jewelry, and horribly trashy stickers from some of the many pit stops they had made after they ran away from the orphanage they’d both been raised in together. A photograph of Leorio with another brown haired man on the front steps of a building, both happily pointed up at the large engraved name of their medical school. There was an old crucifix and Leorio’s cross necklace he had always worn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up.” Leorio’s voice was calm and suddenly beside Kurapika, “Being a bit nosy? That’s rude ya know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika made a soft sound as they opened their mouth and looked between Leorio and the shelf. “I,” They huffed, “I just wanted to see what was up here.” Stubbornly they turned their back to the shelf and faced Leorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only teasing you. I don’t care.” Leorio smiled and leaned against the door, “I’ve got food almost ready. You wanna take a shower and borrow some clothes? I can take your laundry and wash it before you leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika felt like they should turn him down and bolt, but the temptation of a nice hot shower and clean clothes had crumbled their resolve. So they nodded, “please that sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio seemed relieved that Kurapika had agreed to the shower and easily, he found a pair of boxers, a T-shirt, and then some sweatpants that’d loosely fit Kurapika. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Leorio handed off the clothing he waved for Kurapika to follow, “here’s the bathroom. Heads up, the shower takes a second. So definitely give it a minute before you hop in, I definitely learned that the hard way once or twice.” He laughed and Kurapika felt their lips quirk up into a soft grin, for just a moment, “ I’ll wait here if you wanna pass your clothes out to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Leorio.” Kurapika gave as they stepped in, “what about a towel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grey one on the hook is mine.” He offered and quickly pointed behind Kurapika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika closed the door and began to strip free of their clothing. First was the worn leather jacket, then the black hoodie they wore underneath. A band t-shirt that Leorio was sure to recognize that formerly belonged to him, only now far more thread bare and full of small rips and tears. Then Kurapika tugged off their thick socks and stepped out of their jeans and underwear. Kurapika nabbed Leorio’s towel from the hook and quickly covered themself before they cracked the door open and held out the pile of clothes. “Thank you again, Leorio.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem.” Leorio replied as he took the clothes and Kurapika closed the door. As they waited for the water to gradually heat up, as Leorio had advised, Kurapika removed their earring and left it on the counter beside the sink. Kurapika turned to the shower and dropped the towel as they reached in to test the water before they finally stepped in themself. A few fresher wounds stung with pain as Kurapika ran their hands over their body, they examined them before deeming them ‘okay’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika snorted when they saw the bottle of body wash that they knew Leorio used since they were teens. “He never changes.” They chuckled to themself as they lathered the strongly scented soap and finally felt clean as they suds were rinsed away. Kurapika repeated the same action for their hair, not bothered to try and figure out which set of Shampoo and conditioner belonged to a Leorio and just resorted to scrubbing their hair with the body wash. They weren’t picky or concerned about the state of their locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while they stood under the shower, just enjoying the calm that came with being clean, warm, and feeling for the first time in a long while, safe. However, the water soon started to turn cold. Kurapika stepped out and quickly dried themself off and redressed in Leorio’s clothes.  They replaced the towel and stepped out into the hallway. “Hey, looks like everything went okay.” Leorio smiled as Kurapika rounded the corner and looked around the rest of the apartment. “Here. Some coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” Kurapika asked as they accepted the cup, and waved off Leorio’s offer for the cream and sugar. They hopped up onto a bare part of the counter and Leorio leaned against the wall opposite them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few hours.” Leorio shrugged, “You honestly look like you could use a lil bit more sleep, but I’m gonna guess--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both spoke at the same time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have time for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them stared at each other, Kurapika seemed a bit flustered at how easy they were to read. While Leorio looked rather smug. From the other end of the room, the dryer buzzed loudly. “Your clothes are done.” Leorio proudly announced as he shoved back free of the wall and walked towards the stacked washer and dryer in the corner beside the fridge. “Also thanks for taking such good care of my Skid Row shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has served me rather well.” Kurapika laughed as Leorio pulled the pile of clothes out. “Did you do all my clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grabbed the rest from your bag while you were in the shower.” Leorio nodded. “It’d be kind of pointless to just do one set, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I supposed, thank you.” Kurapika made their way over and shoved Leorio back to grab and fold their clothing, “Why are you…” They paused and tried to think of what it was exactly they wanted to ask, “Why are you being so, formal?” Leorio looked at them clearly confused, “Like you’re acting like you don’t know me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been seven years, Kurapika. I kind of don’t know you. Listen, I’m gonna get food served up. If you wanna change, go for it, but don’t feel like you need to rush out.” Leorio added. “It’s been a while, I’d like to catch up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika glanced over to Leorio and nodded. They really couldn’t stay and knew that. With their clothes gathered and folded, Kurapika headed back towards the bathroom and changed into their earlier outfit. Once they were done, they returned to Leorio’s room and stored away their extra clothes into their grey duffel bag and tossed their coat on top of the bag, rather than wear it while still inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika paused at the bedroom door and listened. As they were redressing the front door had opened, there were a few heavy footsteps before, “Leorio! I’m ho--Who’s shoes are these?” A new voice caught Kurapika’s attention as they began to walk back. Immediately Kurapika recognized the man, he was in the photo in Leorio’s room. A chill ran up Kurapika’s spine, instinct alone told them something wasn’t right with him, “Uh, you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kurapika.” Kurapika introduced themself and held out a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” The man didn’t offer such formality and kept his own hands sheathed in his pockets. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurapika.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pietro,” Leorio began to cautiously step between the both of them, “Kurapika is an old friend of mine, you know that. I’ve told you that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked between the two men, who were both stared intently at one another. As if they were still arguing with looks alone. “Well, Pietro, it’s nice to meet you. Leorio mentioned you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kurapika exhaled, “a number of times as well, you’ve been a blessing to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you here for?” Pietro snapped his eyes darkened with something akin to seething with rage, he glared down his nose at Kurapika. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” Kurapika readjusted themself and stood a little straighter, they kept their own topaz colored eyes locked with Pietro’s deep amber colored eyes, “I fainted on the street while Leorio was talking to me. He was kind enough to bring me here to keep me safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s saving your ass again.” Pietor scoffed, “I thought we agreed you’d drop this loser on their ass the next time you saw them?” He sneered at Leorio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika was taken aback by Pietro’s harsh words and gave Leorio an anxious and bewildered look. “Leorio?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay yeah, when I first got back and got tanked, I said some dumb shit.” Leorio admitted. “Pietro what the hell has gotten into you?” He reached out and squeezed Pietro’s shoulder, the gesture looked firm and reassuring to Kurapika. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro however recoiled and swatted Leorio’s hand away. “Do what you want. I’m gonna go lay down. I’m exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio and Kurapika watched as Pietro marched down the hallway and into his own room. Loudly the door slammed shut behind him. Kurapika slowly turned to face Leorio once more, their own arms crossed over their chest. As if it could protect Kurapika from the hurt that Pietro’s words had caused. “So, how do you know him exactly?” They asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a friend of mine from the orphanage. Pietro, he was there before you were admitted.” Leorio began and gestured for them to return to the kitchen, “When we were kids he was sick, real sick. He needed to goto the hospital and just, they’d never tell me if or when he was coming back so eventually I just stopped asking the nun’s when he’d be coming back.” Leorio plopped back into one of the two dining chairs. Kurapika followed suit into the other open chair, “Besides, then you showed up and I had someone else to annoy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika felt their lips twitch, but they were still weary of Leorio. Just how did their former friend really feel about them after all these years? “I see.” Kurapika nodded, “I know you just went through all the trouble of preparing a meal, but I do not think I am welcomed here any longer.” Kurapika explained, “I should get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Leorio asked, he looked hurt that they were already leaving, but when Kurapika nodded, he didn’t press them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. It was good to see you.” Kurapika smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah wait I wanted to ask you, what are you doing here?” Leorio asked suddenly and rather abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika blinked at him and tilted their head. “I- you brought me here?” They pointed out half concerned. Did he really forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurapika had gotten into his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Smartass,” Leorio chuckled, “What are you doing in New York?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kurapika felt their own face flush, “You really ought to be more specific.” They chided, “I’m here because of Izunavi, he said that someone I would need was here, but as always. He’s cryptic and only gave me the bare minimum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leoiro snorted. “Well he did help you and I out a lot when we first started hunting…” There’s a moment and then it dawns on Leorio, “Wait. He knows that I’m not one of you, a hunter? You told him that it can’t be me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could steer God’s plan don’t you think I would?” Kurapika clicked their tongue and grabbed a napkin from the center of the table, and slowly began to rip the cheery yellow tissue paper into long thin strips, “I don’t even know if it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I just know what he told me. Someone that I would need more than ever would be in this city. That somebody probably leads to a case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio watched them as he considered what exactly their situation could mean. “I see...Listen, Kurapika.” They looked up to Leorio and met his eyes, “What Pietro said earlier, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I’m not insulted, shocked that you harbord such distaste for me, but I can understand.” They smiled at Leorio and stood. “I really ought to be going. Thank you for all your hospitality.” Kurapika bowed slightly before they headed back to Leorio’s room. They tugged on the leather coat and situated their hood over the leather collar, before they grabbed the duffle bag and tossed it over their shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio watched silently as they pulled on their boots. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but Kurapika wasn’t going to pry. “So this is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, I suppose maybe I’ll see you in another seven years?” Kurapika teased, “Only hopefully next time, no fainting on my part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio offered a weak laugh and opened his arms, “Humor me? We didn’t say goodbye on the best of terms and I have to admit, I…” He paused, his throat looked tight and eyes glassy, “I was really worried about you, Kurapika.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika took a small breath and stepped closer, they allowed Leorio’s arms to wrap around them once again. This time, they could take in how much taller Leorio had gotten since they parted. How much stronger he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfort they hadn’t allowed themself to feel in a long while. They shrugged him away quickly, “Thank you again, for everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, if you’re ever in the area. Please stop by.” Leorio nodded, looking rather teary eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika turned their back and heard Leorio close the door behind them. Getting back out onto the street was easy enough. However now they needed to get their bearings in the new part of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t far from Leorio and Pietro’s shared apartment. Maybe a few blocks when they realized that, unfortunately, Kurapika didn’t know how to get back to the 440, that would lead them towards the bus stop. As they walked, hands shoved into their own pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika couldn’t place the feeling that was coiled tightly in their gut. Something between longing and wanting to turn back and stay with Leorio a little longer, Pietro be damned. Or the annoyance they felt with Izunavi. This was pointless. Kurapika had lasted on their own for seven years. They didn’t need help, they didn’t need anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later they looked up and realized that they had really managed to get lost in the massive concrete jungle. “Dammit.” Kurapika clicked their tongue. Well that’s just great. They’re, well, God knows where and a demon is on their tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need some help </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dollface</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” An almost painfully smug voice offered. Kurapika took a moment before they could place who the voice belonged to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny, after your outburst in the apartment,” Kurapika stopped and turned back to face Pietro, who stood in the alley way, “I would have assumed you would rather me lost and dead in a ditch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika watched him with suspicion. A part of them had wished that they had acted sooner, but they wanted to spare Leorio seeing Pietro like this, that is if the real Pietro was still even alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk. A guy can’t change his mind?” Pietro strolled up to them and nodded his head towards an alleyway. “C’mon, wouldn’t want the innocent people of New York to see this would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika was about to speak when they heard their name being shouted distantly, it was Leorio? They glanced back the way Leorio’s call had come from. He was running towards them. “You left your earring!” In his hand, Leorio jiggled the silver chain and the red gem glinted in the afternoon sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit! That stupid fucker.” Pietro hissed. “Sorry, guess i'm gonna mess up that pretty face of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika tried to turn back and stop the attack, but Pietro was faster. He threw them into the alley by their shirt collar and smashed their head against the brick of the nearest building. Kurapika stumbled, they tried to stay on their feet, however they couldn’t make sense of any direction. Pietro kicked their legs out from underneath them and put a hand around their neck as Leorio jogged around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Pietro?” Leorio stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika tried to fight back, and warn Leorio to run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pietro laughed and looked up from Kurapika to Leorio, the entirety of his eyes taken over by a grotesque inky black. “Yeah, sorry.” Pietro’s voice took on an eerie and demonic edge as he smiled like the devil, far too wide and with far too many sharp jagged teeth, “Not quite."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter tags: violence, language, cancer mention, minor character death</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio followed closely after Kurapika and Pietro, his eyes narrowed on the shell of his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pietro firmly held both of Kurapika’s wrists in one of his hands behind their back, “Wait, stop a sec.” As the group nearly passed a closed door, Pietro immediately stopped and turned his head towards the entrance. He wrenched Kurapika towards the rusted shop door and cranked the handle. Peitro hummed with pleasure as it effortlessly gave way and opened, he shoved Kurapika forward and over the threshold of the building with a large and pleased grin, “This’ll do just fine I think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine for what?” Leorio asked. He was carrying Kurapika’s duffel bag, Pietro had seen it important to separate the Hunter from their belongings. Even Kurapika’s knife had been plucked off their hip and tossed onto the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Pietro chuckled lowly, “don’t wanna ruin the surprise. A hint though, start thinking of what you’d like your last words to be.” He winked and clicked his tongue at Leorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let him go.” Kurapika demanded over their shoulder, “You got me, I’m the one that’s more of a hindrance to you. Just let Leorio go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, so he can run off and get help? Tsk, yeah right.” Pietro jerked their wrists up higher as he spoke, Kurapika grunted as their arms were twisted even further into an awkward position. They breathed through the scorching pain, “Stop talking or the arms come off. Last warning.” Pietro seethed directly beside their ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio glanced down to Kurapika’s bag. Could he move fast enough to get one of the weapons out? Were his instincts still sharp enough to take on a demon? Leorio’s mind raced with </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if’s. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try to be a hero Leorio.” Pietro sneered, “You’re not cut out for it.” He’s turned himself and Kurapika to face Leorio now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been wearing Pietro?” Leorio asked, finding his resolve. Maybe he couldn’t fight, but he could try to buy Kurapika time to think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well let’s see,” Pietro hummed and grabbed both of Kurapika’s hands and held them up beside his own, “remember, don’t move </span>
  <em>
    <span>unless</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tell you to. Or Leorio is as good as dead.” He whispered against the shell of Kurapika’s ear,  “Hold up your hands, and my three fingers here, yeah. It’s been about thirteen years.” Pietro smirked, his free hand wrapped around their neck. Kurapika blanched and looked disgusted by Pietro’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this whole time, you haven’t been Pietro at all.” Leorio looked as if he’d been inflicted with physical pain, “Is he, is Pietro in there at all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was…” Pietro snorted, “for a while. Thing is, he was really weak. I was just doing him a favor at first. He wanted to live, but oof. Kid’s body was just not built to last. So I asked to borrow it, let me make my deals in his flesh suit, and he got to make it outta that shitty hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio growled and gritted his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have done a pretty good job if you didn’t notice. That or you’re just flat out stupid.” Pietro shrugged, “Which, I’m really thinking it’s gotta be the latter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” Leorio shouted, the vein in his temple plused. He tossed Kurapika’s bag aside. Forget looking for Kurapika’s weapons, Leorio fully intended to rip the demon out of Pietro’s body with his bare hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika moved first, they twisted enough to jab the sharpest point of their right elbow back into Pietro’s ribs. Once freed they dropped and rolled away from the demon as he staggered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio!” Kurapika roared, “Pietro is dead, if the demon has had control this long, there is no saving the real Pietro.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Leorio nodded his breath shaky, “I know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t hold back.” Kurapika stood, “Find my knife. I’ll hold him off.” They charged Pietro, who was ready for the attack and side stepped them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pietro’s fist clenched down on the back collar of Kurapika’s shirt and wretched them back. He kicked Kurapika's legs from under them as he shoved the hunter face first into the concrete below. Kurapika rolled as Peitro moved to punch where their head had been. Kurapika tried to keep calm at the sight of his fist splitting the ground like paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta hand it to you,” Pietro crouched as Kurapika stood slowly, in pained jerky movements, “you really are annoying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know. I have a question for you though.” Kurapika shook their sleeve down over their hand and wiped at the blood that trickled down the side of their face, “why stay in one body for so long. I’m sure it can’t be comfortable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it ain’t broke don’t fix it, Sweet heart.” Pietro dusted off his shoulder with a catty smirk. “Besides, I knew you’d be back for that dope eventually.” He jerked his head in the direction Leorio was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Kurapika retook their stance and let out a slow and shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me…” Pietro huffed and hung his head annoyed. He flicked his wrist and shot Leorio into a wall with the wave of his hand, “did you really just think that sneaking up on me would work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s teeth rattled from the force and his glasses became skewed across his face, but he’d taken worse hits in the past. He rolled back on to all fours and coughed, “Was worth a shot.” Leorio spat. He panted from his spot on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna let you live, maybe with a few broken bones or some permanent damage,” Pietro reached out again and Leorio seized as he was picked up by an unseen force and dragged up along the brick wall, “Now I’d rather just kill you. Make it one more person that the angels let die in front of their little toy soldier.” He paused and waited for Kurapika’s answer, “What are you too shocked for comebacks now?” Pietro turned back to where Kurapika had been standing only to find that the hunter had vanished, “What the? Shit! Where’d you go!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio snickered from his place against the wall, “Man stupidity </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a sin, because wow. You’re one hell of a moron!” He laughed wildly as Pietro slowly faced him once more with a wicked sneer, “You should have never looked away from Kurapika. You’re right I’m not the clever heroic type, but they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pietro froze, his body went stiff and rigid, and finally the mental hold he had on Leorio wanned, “W-What the f-f-fuck!?” Pietro’s head jerked as he forced his head to look up, “How!?” He bellowed, his eyes locked on the devil’s trap hanging on a tarp above his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy,” Kurapika’s smug voice replied as they leaned over a second floor railing, “You fell for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> trap.” They threw a leg over and hopped down the ladder back to the first floor, “Think of all the buildings in this area you could have gone to. However, this one was your pick?” Kurapika helped Leorio to his feet and supported the taller man the best that they could while he regained his senses, “Ashes of a Sinner’s left hand along the threshold, a bottle of booze, and the blood of the innocent. Demons always seem attracted to at least one of the above.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio watched Pietro’s face as various emotions washed over the demon, “Looks like your joy ride is coming to an end.” Leorio huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve always been far better than I at Latin.” Kurapika looked between the two and back up to Leorio, whose jaw was set with anger and tension, “Do you want to do the honors?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Leorio spoke quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will kill the body as well, Pietro will really be gone.” Kurapika reminded him, it was better to be direct than let Leorio hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio nodded firmly. His eyes never left the body of his former childhood friend. “I got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stepped away going towards their bag, easily they found a bottle of holy water as well as a small pocket bible and tossed each item to Leorio. Who caught them both without removing his eyes from Pietro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio opened the Bible, adjusted his glasses, and began to read aloud and flicked holy water at Pietro. Anguished screams filled the warehouse as Leorio spoke the holy words, unwavering in his anger. Pietro began to howl in pain and Leorio looked away from the shell of his former friend’s contorting body and kept his attention only on the pages before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pietro struggled and writhed as the demon reacted to the versus. Leorio drowned out the cries, and recited louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stayed silent as they moved about and gathered what they’d used to draw the demon to the warehouse. They listened only to Leorio’s words and the conviction with which he read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a minor demon only.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurapika thought as they poured the small shot’s worth of booze out an open window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This won’t take much longer.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They returned back to the iron stairs and sat on the bottom two and watched for the next few minutes while the battle played out. After seven years, Leorio’s voice was still somehow calming to listen to as he read scripture. Kurapika had grown up listening to him read and sing in their orphanage’s Sunday morning worship.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio flinched back as Pietro’s head lurched painfully upwards with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the gaseous form of the demon expelled itself free of Pietro’s mouth. Kurapika moved to catch Pietro as he went limp. They cradled him gingerly as Pietro’s eyes weakly fluttered open. As close to Pietro as Kurapika was, they could see his skin flaking into ash and dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio?” Pietro, the real Pietro that lost control of his body so many years ago spoke. “I-I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, don’t.” Leorio fell to his knees and scrambled closer. He reached for Pietro’s hand, however as he did, it disintegrated. “Pietro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d get to say goodbye.” He laughed weakly with a thinly drawn out smile, “Please, it’s alright. I don’t feel anything now,” His eyes slowly closed, losing the shine and life that had been left in them, “I’m finally just me again, I’m not a demon or my cancer. Just me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika gasped as Pietro’s form fully fragmented and slid through their fingers. They looked up to Leorio, who could only stare at the pile of ashes in his hands. Slowly Leorio and Kurapika’s eyes met. “Do… Do you want me to l-leave you alone?” They were genuine and felt unsure of how to approach Leorio’s loss. Kurapika didn’t even know what feeling they felt seeing the man’s final breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio lunged and pulled them into a crushing embrace. Kurapika froze and blinked over Leorio’s shoulder, before they wiped their hands off on their jeans and returned the hug. They even added a few soft, hesitant, pats on the back for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika?” Leorio sniffled. His forehead buried and pressed onto their neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Leorio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really suck at this,” His voice wavered as Leorio spoke and Kurapika sighed, the tension in their body deflating as they adjusted their grip and hugged him tighter, “thank you.” </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Later that night Leorio laid in bed. Tomorrow he’d be leaving with Kurapika to get away from the apartment and grieve his loss. Also he would need the alibi once people started to notice Pietro’s absence, and what better than a spontaneous road trip with an old friend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An ache settled deep in his chest. There was an ever growing mountain of emotions, memories, and issues that Leorio knew he needed to sort through. He dug the heels of his palms against his eyes and groaned, “Stop that, you’ll just give yourself wrinkles.” Kurapika’s voice warned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio slowly moved his hands away and squinted at them, “Pfft, like you can tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I can and can’t do. You’re the damn Royal of Ignoring advice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika snorted and crossed the room, they stopped and sat beside the bed, “How are you doing, really? You don’t have to come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio huffed and returned to his intense study of the ceiling, “I am going, I need to just… cope. Away from here.” He tried to keep his voice steady, “As for how I’m feeling, I don’t know. I really don’t. There’s a lot. Anger, confusion, and I think maybe hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re definitely in the stages of grief.” Kurapika turned to rest their elbows on the edge of Leorio’s mattress, “I’m sorry, for the way it all played out. I wish you didn’t have to lose him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio remained silent before he reached up and out, his hand fell on Kurapika’s head and he ruffled their soft pail golden tresses. He stopped once they began to complain and swat at his hand, “Thanks Kurapika.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Kurapika remained for a moment, they toyed with a worn thread on the collar of their sweater, “I should go lay down.” They stood and prepared to walk away when Leorio’s hand gripped their wrist, “Leorio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna sound like a baby, but do you think, I mean, just for—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika waved their hand, a gesture for him to scoot over, “So long as you’re not clingy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio chuckled as he scooted over, his bed wasn’t wide enough for them both to not touch, but he could keep his hands near his chest. A mirror image of the way Kurapika usually slept, “I’ll do my best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika turned off the bedside lamp and joined Leorio under the quilt. Both of them were silent, eyes closed, as they tried to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Leorio whispered after a few moments, “this is so much like the first hunt we did. Only less bloody clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember that?” Kurapika cracked an eye open to glare up at Leorio, “I thought we agreed to forget all about how badly that went.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, it wasn’t that bad. We just lacked experience.” Leorio suggested, “besides you were just as rattled as I was seeing a ghost in person for the first time!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were unnerved Leorio, not me.” Kurapika hummed, their eyes clenched stubbornly shut, “now good </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leorio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shot up and glared down at them, “Do I need to remind </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> grabbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika rolled their eyes, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bumped</span>
  </em>
  <span> your hand and you were so jumpy you grabbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! You were shaking!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the adrenaline, I wasn’t scared! I’ve never been scared on a hunt!” Kurapika rolled onto their back, effectively now taking up the majority of the bed. Leorio accommodated and planted his legs on either side of their body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho! That’s bull shit. One word!” Leorio leaned closer to their face and whispered, “Domovoy,” he smiled back smugly and leaned away to lift up his shirt and show the large claw mark scar on his side, “if I remember right you were terrified of losing me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s eyes widened, then narrowed and before Leorio could react, Kurapika shoved him off the bed entirely, “Sleep on the floor and suffer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude! I just lost my oldest and bestest friend, you je—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three loud knocks against Leorio’s bedroom wall made both of them jump and cut Leorio off from speaking. Well, it was rather late at night, and they were getting rather loud. Both Kurapika and Leorio slowly looked back at each other before both of them cracked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika had mastered laughing quietly behind their hand with their lower lip bitten between their teeth. Leorio kept snorting when he couldn’t contain the fits of laughter. “To be fair, that Domovoy did have every reason to come at us the way he did. He was a house elf protecting a beloved family home, once he saw that the family wouldn’t return he passed peacefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, after he tried to rip my guts out,” Leorio leaned his chin on the edge of the bed, “you sat just like this praying as hard as you could until Izunavi showed up, and I quote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘please, not him too’.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leorio dubbed, in a painfully awful mock of Kurapika’s sobbing voice. Kurapika pouted sternly, “you were scared.” Leorio teased with a smug grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika huffed and got out of the bed, “Forgive me for not wanting to lose the only bond I had left.” Leorio watched them leave and crawled back up into his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Kurapika throw themself back onto the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio stretched with a loud yawn and closed his eyes. He remembered that night vividly. How could he have, he promised himself that he never wanted to see Kurapika cry like that again. In his chest a small warmth that he’d tried to snuff out began to burn yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make this complicated.” Leorio sighed and rolled onto his side. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Leorio announced as he got back into the driver’s seat, “where to now?” He chucked the balled up gas station recite into the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio there is a bag for trash, stop that,” Kurapika scolded as they opened up the glove compartment to look for a map of the states. After a moment Kurapika paused and held up a glass bottle in his direction, “I don’t think whisky should be in your glove compartment?” They raised an eyebrow and Leorio snatched the bottle out of their hand and grabbed the map. Once he shoved the bottle back into the glove compartment, Leorio closed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for special occasions. I keep it there so I’m not tempted to drink it.” He pointed out with an overly exaggerated pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika nodded, “Ah. Alright well.” They opened the map flat across their lap and reached into their shirt and pulled out a small delicate silver chain. Leorio watched them reach back under the small ponytail at the base of their neck to unlatch the clasp and let the black pearl that decorated the chain slide down to rest against the clasp. Leorio knew the necklace, it had been Kurapika’s mother’s at one time. She passed it down to them when they had turned ten years old. Leorio subconsciously fiddled with the cross necklace around his neck once again for the first time in years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio shifted and watched as Kurapika loosely wrapped the chain around their index finger and held the pearl over the map. Slowly it began to sway and spiral until it seemed to persistently hover over one spot on the map. Leorio leaned over and adjusted his glasses, “Looks like, Raleigh in North Carolina.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika opened their eyes and blinked then looked over at Leorio with a curious expression, “Leorio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio glanced up to Kurapika and realized just how close the both of them were to one another, “y-yeah?” He began to count how many colors of yellows, gold, and amber he could find in their eyes. If looks could kill, Leorio would gladly die from Kurapika’s eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you?” Kurapika glanced down at his lips then back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I what?” Leorio asked, his heart beat had sped up like a jackhammer against his ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously bathe in that God's awful cologne of yours!?” Kurapika complained and leaned away from Leorio, they fanned him with the road map. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Ha! Very funny wise guy!” Leorio snatched the map to be sure of the spelling and tossed his phone at Kurapika, “Alright, here we go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly Kurapika fell back into the role of navigator beside him, and Leorio felt a comfort wash over him as they left New York behind. He felt far more at home on the road in his beaten up old car, with Kurapika beside him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again to Starling for beta'ing <br/>Also Gon and Killua come in next chapter if they're who you're here for. xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Car Jacking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter tags: attempted car theft and hitch hiking mentioned, knife held to neck, Nothing really serious. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>my job</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t good enough for you!?” Killua held the payphone away from his ear and side eyed the receiver. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me!?” Biscuit’s voice was positively shrill, and Killua could swear he heard glass shatter on her side of the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> even listening? The job in Raleigh was a bust, someone else finished it before us.” Killua hissed. “So where to.” Gon dropped their bag of snacks and drinks beside Killua and mouthed that he’d be going to the bathroom. Killua waved him off and waited to hear from the woman on the other line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see what I can find real quick.” Biscuit huffed and began to type. “By the way, a payphone? Why didn’t you use your cell?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figured I’d make you feel nostalgic Granny.” Killua quipped, Biscuit wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>old, but payphones were a miracle to come by in the age of cellphones and texting. Hell, he had his own cell phone tucked into the pocket of his joggers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biscuit growled and muttered an unlady like curse under her breath, He’d be doing extra yard work once they got to her Tavern, but Biscuit always worked faster when she was pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua listened while she typed and turned to face the door. A couple walked in, a tall lanky brunette guy and a shorter blond beside him. Killua watched the guy turn around and press the lock button on his key fob, due to the blonde’s insistence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow with mild interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With food and drink obtained, Killua decided that he’d handle getting them a ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds like there’s something in Fayetteville. All signs just point to a restless spirit, maybe one on the verge of becoming a poltergeist, I’ll text you the details.” She confirmed, “Where are you now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chapel Hill. We’re at a rest stop.” Killua explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just how did you get there?” Biscuit inquired her voice boarding and angry mother’s, “Killua Zoldyck of you two hitch hiked again so help me go—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Killua imitated static, “you’re breaking up,” he made another round of staticky noise, “looks like this old ass phone just ain’t what it used to be.” And promptly hung up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon hadn’t come out yet, and from the looks of it, the couple from earlier were distracted by the energy drinks. Killua hummed as the brunette man scolded the blond about how many energy drinks they wanted to get. So he put his own plan into motion and gathered up his and Gon’s bags and stepped outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua eyed the car. He smirked at his luck, the brunette man’s car reacted like it had locked, however the pins were stuck upright, which left the car </span>
  <em>
    <span>unlocked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So Killua helped himself into the driver’s seat and scooted it back to give himself space to work. Gon wouldn’t like it, but they needed a ride and Biscuit </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say she didn’t like them hitch hiking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to hot wire, you wanna keep the seat closer up. Makes it less conspicuous.” Killua jumped and smacked his head against the steering wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit.” He inched out slowly and glanced up. The brunette man watched him with a half cocked grin. “You know the locks are broken.” Killua deflated, his luck wasn’t as good as he’d thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Also for the record, keep the seat closer to the wheel. It sucks to work around, but makes the getaway faster.” He lectured. “Also, pretty ballsy going for it in broad daylight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio, did you manage to stop him?” Killua turned and froze. He didn’t know who'd just spoke, but Killua could guess it was the blond that the man had entered with earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon held his hands up at either side of his head. “Killua, I’m sorry.” Gon blushed and glanced down to the knife pointed up at his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua glared back at the blond person who held their knife in front of Gon’s neck, he sighed and stepped further away from the car. Gon was a full head taller than the blond, but far too gentle to put up a fight when it’d only endanger others. “Holy shit Kurapika!” Leorio, the dark haired man squawked, “put the knife down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua watched Kurapika roll their eyes and caught a glimpse of the knife and one small detail carved into the blade, an angelic script decorated the spine. Kurapika tucked the knife back into the hilt on their belt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Enochian?! They’re hunters!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought in shock as Killua realized they may have been responsible for the job he and Gon had missed back in Raleigh. “Are we good here?” Killa finally asked as he crossed his arms, Gon joined him and looked between the two older adults. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d say.” Kurapika shrugged their own stance, still ready for a fight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we’re not.” Leorio hummed. All three glanced over to him with confused, shocked, and annoyed glances respectively. “Do you two need a ride? If it’s on our way we can just take you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio!” Kurapika barked in disbelief Leorio held up the keys and jingled them defiantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Driver makes the rules. Navigator shuts their trap.” Leorio said, almost as if he was reminding them of an argument from earlier. Kurapika rolled their eyes and deflated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we are trying to get to Fayetteville.” Killua shrugged. He pretended not to notice the sharp look that Kurapika had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are?” Gon asked, Killua elbowed him, “oh! Right! Yeah, we’re going to Fayetteville.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, small world. That’s where we’re heading.” Leorio smirked. “So, how about we keep grand theft auto off your record and you hop a ride with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not!” Gon cheered enthusiastically. “Oh I’m Gon and this is Killua. Your name is Leorio, and you’re Kurapika?” Gon asked as he turned to the both of them as he said their names. “It’s nice to meet you. Sorry we tried to steal your car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika sighed, but smiled at Gon. “Yes, nice to meet you as well.” They offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio returned the sentiment and got back into the driver’s seat and adjusted it back to where he preferred while the other climbed in. Kurapika still eyed him with a weary look, Killua noted. However they seemed to almost forget about the two young adults that they picked up once Leorio started to drive and they directed him back onto the highway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna stay on this for a few miles.” Kurapika sighed and set the phone down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon unbuckled and wiggled into the center back seat and buckled back in. “So we’re going on a hunting trip, what about you two?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua fought back his urge to yank Gon backwards and silence him with a hand over his mouth, but if he did that they’d probably notice Gon said something he shouldn’t have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well we’re just on a road trip.” Leorio answered with an effortless shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Why for? Oh wait! Let me guess!” Gon beamed. “Is it your honeymoon or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kurapika’s answer was quick and clipped and Leorio even looked like he bristled, his face suddenly a burning crimson red. Killua watched Kurapika sink into their seat. A hand toyed with what Killua at first thought was a long strand of hair, but soon realized it was an earring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, you guys must have just gotten married since you both turned so red.” Gon laughed happily as he leaned back, “Hm you okay Killua?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine just a little,” Killua squirmed and faced the window, “sleepy.” He lied, “I’m gonna try and get some shut eye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Gon whispered and Killua could hear Gon moving softly and slowly. A few seconds later, Gon’s letterman’s jacket was draped over Killua’s shoulder. Killua could even swear that Leorio turned down the radio. Maybe these two weren’t a threat. Killua considered, however then he remembered the knife that Kurapika held and his throat went dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Kurapika specifically was a threat. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Killua.” Gon’s voice was soft as he shook Killua awake, “We’re in Fayetteville.” He explained, the sun looked nearly ready to set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Killua gawked, he hadn’t planned on sleeping the whole two hour drive, but apparently he had. Kurapika was outside the car stretching their arms. Gon had gotten their bags and placed them on the trunk, “Dammit, I guess I was tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we’d been awake for a while, so it makes sense.” Gon pointed out as Killua handed Gon’s jacket back over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” Killua shrugged as he slid out of the car himself. “So then are you two getting a room here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so,” Kurapika nodded as the leaned against the car, “I hope your hunting trip goes well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Killua smiled as he grabbed his bag off the trunk and headed towards the sidewalk, “Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, tell the old guy I said thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, bye Kurapika. Tell Leorio thank you for the ride.” Gon waved as he picked up his own bags and followed after Killua, “Why are you in such a rush?” Gon asked as he caught up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those two, they’re the reason the job in Raleigh was done before we got there. Kurapika’s knife, it has Enochian carved into it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you mentioned that before. Isn’t that the angel script or something?” Gon asked as he slightly swatted Killua’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you do listen.” Killua laughed. He flinched playfully when Gon took another shot at his arm, “Easy tough guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not my fault numbers and sacred geometry are complex!” Gon complained his cheeks puffed and brow furrowed down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,yeah,” Killua slowed a bit to enjoy the walk with Gon, “I guess one of us does have to be the brains. May as well be me, you can be the brawn.” He smirked. Gon nodded, happy with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua spared a small glance in Gon's direction and just committed a few more things to memory about his travel companion, turned friend, turned well boyfriend. Killua didn’t know exactly when it happened, probably somewhere between Gon’s eighteenth birthday and them tracking a werewolf in Seattle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon was tall, just brushing past an even six foot tall and he was well toned from years of high school wrestling and the American version of football. Killua was maybe five foot nine and not scrawny, but definitely not as muscular as Gon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua couldn’t help but remember what Gon’s Aunt Mito had said when they returned to Gon’s childhood home for a visit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You two are like Yin and Yang. You’re silver and Gon is gold.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon draped an arm over Killua’s shoulder as they walked and Killua leaned against his side just a bit, “Hey, I just thought of something.” Gon spoke and sounded amazed by his own revelation, “if Kurapika and Leorio are hunters, do you think maybe they know Ging?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gon.” Killua warned. Ging was dangerous territory, because Gon idolized his father, and Killua felt indifferent. Yeah, he could understand the way Gon looked up to Ging. Killua once looked up to his own father the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Killua! Think about it, Bisky said that there wasn’t a hunter alive that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know Ging.” Gon complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua looked up at Gon and sighed as he came to a stop, “Why don't you just ask Kurapika,” he turned and looked back behind, “since they’ve been following us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon also stopped and blinked, he looked back behind them and to Killua again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stepped out from behind a nearby sign, “didja get bored of playing pretend with the old man?” Killua asked, “you’re good, but you’re not that good.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure you knew from the start that we weren’t together, so why go along with an obvious lie?.” Kurapika tucked a strand of hair behind their ear, “How could you tell I was following you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua smirked, “Your footsteps, I noticed that there was an even tempo that’d disappear, I’m guessing for when you could walk on grass, and return once there wasn’t any lawn available. When no one passed us or caught up, I figured we were being followed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You also smell like Leorio’s cologne.” Gon added in for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Kurapika nodded, “so the two of you are also hunters. I figured as much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Gon asked a bit shocked and Killua gave him and eye roll, “how’d you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were going on a hunting trip,” Kurapika looked around at the urban expanse all three of them stood directly in the center of, “I don’t think you’ll be getting many deer in the middle of a city. I wanted to keep an eye on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry,” Killua hummed as he shrugged the bag up higher onto his shoulder, “I’ve been at this most of my life. Probably longer than you actually, so we can handle this ghost no problem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So it is a ghost.” Kurapika inquired and Killua froze, “I didn’t know that’s what was here.” Kurapika waved their hand dismissively, “I’ll save you some time, no, I do not know a Ging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you find out about the job then, this one and the one back in Raleigh? Also, sorry, but this job’s ours” Killua turned more of his attention to Kurapika with a stony look, annoyed that he’d just been used for information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my ways,” Kurapika vaguely replied, “just as you have yours. I’d appreciate it if we could work together since I’m assuming you probably have more information than we do.” Killua watched Kurapika, “Besides you also have more questions for me, don’t you, Killua?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua glanced over to Gon, who smiled back after a moment, “I think it’s probably a good idea.” Gon nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do! Someday a serial killer clown could show up and you’d trust him.” Killua sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Mito always said, innocent until proven guilty.” Gon shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua groaned as he turned and fell in line beside Kurapika, “I don’t mind working with you, but I still don’t trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’re on equal footing, because I don’t trust you either.” Kurapika replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll get those all going for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua listened as Leorio thanked the waitress and looked around the table. Gon took a drink of his water, Leorio sipped at his coffee, and Kurapika looked like they were still in the process of waking back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly nine at night now, they’d all showered and rested up for the hunt ahead of them. “So what do we know?” Kurapika asked as they finally rubbed their eyes one last time and grabbed the coffee pot and one of the empty mugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua shifted and pulled out his cellphone. “Sounds like an intelligent haunting, that’s very close to becoming a nasty poltergeist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Leorio turned further into the booth, “how’s it turning into a poltergeist? I thought they either were a poltergeist or weren’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the grandma recently croaked, that's when the activity got worse, before then it sounds like it was pretty harmless, just a few things moving around, doors slamming, and lights flickering.” Killua explained, “then it escalated,” he turned his phone towards Kurapika and Leorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a bite mark.” Leorio gasped as he zoomed in on the image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the family now?” Kurapika tilted the phone towards themself then sat back and took the first drink of their pitch black coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re moved out, the house has been on the market for about a week, but word travels pretty quickly. So there haven't been any takers yet.” Killua sipped his soda. “Alright, I answered your question and gave you info, my turn.” He adjusted to lean partially on the table. “Where’d you get that knife. The one with Enochian carved into it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My teacher, the one that helped me get started.” Kurapika answered, “where did you learn to recognize Angelic script?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I’ve been at this a while. Could say it’s in my blood.” Killua answered, annoyed by Kurapika’s vague answer. “Who’s your teacher?” Killua bluntly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be divulging that to you.” Kurapika spoke curtly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon reached out and put a hand on Killua’s shoulder, Killua fell back against the seat, hard enough to earn a look from the next table over. “You’ve been hunting with Kurapika for a while, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know?” He asked with a nod in Leorio’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, no way, don’t drag me into this. I just drive.” Leorio shook his head and dismissively waved his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” Gon spoke calmly as he leaned in a bit, his hand traveled to Killua’s back, “we all just met. Maybe we should try to get to know each other before we start asking questions about our backgrounds.” He suggested innocently enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, if we’re gonna work together I think I deserve some answers!” Killua hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think that all you want,” Kurapika hummed, “doesn’t make it true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua seemed ready to launch himself across the table when the waitress returned with their food. She was happy and cheery as she laid out the meals. Leorio did his best to feign a smile and thanked her once again, as he prayed she didn’t notice the cloud of blood lust that wrapped around Killua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! This looks great!” Gon chirped and popped a fry into his mouth. “Here Killua.” He handed the ketchup over without being asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika sighed heavily and deflated, disarmed by Gon’s attempt to make them cooperate. “I don’t want to lay all my cards on the table. I don’t like people knowing my business.” They explained. “Clearly you don’t either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Killua cocked his head while he worked on inching the ketchup out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your answers have been just as </span>
  <em>
    <span>illuminating</span>
  </em>
  <span> as mine.” Kurapika pointed out as they picked apart their own burger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua snorted, “touché.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are we good?” Leorio asked quickly looking between the two, “you’re not gonna kill each other and I can eat my food without having to keep you both from strangling each other? ‘Cause I’m seriously hungry and not in the mood to play referee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika and Killua both laughed and nodded. Gon smiled happily to see them get along, even if it was just for the time being. “Alright so, we eat then go check out Casper’s house?” Killua asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all agreed and began to eat. Killua noticed the diner’s bell ding above them and watched as Kurapika stilled. Their eyes narrowed on something in the distance. “You okay?” Gon asked, suddenly aware of the way Kurapika froze up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move.” Kurapika turned and shoved Leorio out of the seat, they'd became frantic and tense by whatever it was they'd seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua blinked as they crossed the room quickly and marched up to the large cork bulletin board beside the front entrance. Kurapika stared at the board for a minute before they yanked something down and stormed back. “I’m borrowing the car.” They snatched the keys from the center of the table, "I'll be back as soon as I can." They called over their shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio didn’t get to react, his mouth was full and by the time he could say anything Kurapika was already out the door. Leorio cussed after he slammed the rest of his coffee, and attempted to follow, but stumbled back into the booth as their waitress scuttled by with two trays full of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three watched the grey car peel out from the parking lot and Leorio deflated, “You know anything about that?” Killua asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a clue.” Leorio answered as he leaned back, “Kurapika’s been…” he trailed off as he realized Killua was eyeing him like a hawk, “they’ve been on their own for seven years, they probably just...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you don’t know Kurapika as well as you thought.” Killua smirked as he grabbed a fry and pointedly chewed on it while he studied Leorio's reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio sighed and leaned back, he slowly knocked his knuckles against the table top while he watched the horizon just outside the window, “Yeah, maybe I don’t.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanna say real quick thank you to everyone that's left Kudo's they to really mean a lot. ;-; I hope you're enjoying the fic. Also IM SO HAPPY TO FINALLY POST THIS CHAPTER, I was so excited to write Killua trying to steal a car. xD<br/>And as always a biggggg thank you to Starling for betaing. </p>
<p>Have a great night! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for the comments and kudo's thus far, you all nearly had me in tears with gratitude seeing them. ;_;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chapter tags:  Hisoka shows up. So Hisoka things.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika found the mill easy enough. Leorio’s car skidded across the gravel drive as they pressed down sharply on the breaks. After a few breaths Kurapika threw the driver’s side door open and picked up the playing card they found pinned to the bulletin board. They wasted no more time as they marched into the mill and paused in the center of empty space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Why do you always manage to know where I am?” Kurapika asked too the darkness. They listened for a moment and tossed the card, an Ace of Spades,  into the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long taloned hand reached out and caught the playing card. “Hm?,” Hisoka purred as he stepped into the square of moonlight from one of the sky lights above, “that implies that I ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know where you are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. What do you want?” Kurapika asked the demon. They stood as tall and squared off to Hisoka as they could, though the willowy man hardly seemed phased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That boy,” Hisoka paced, “Gon? I’m interested in him. Do keep him safe.” Kurapika watched the demon saunter around him, the corset around his waist added to the swing of Hisoka’s hips with every high heeled step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, whatever you’re planning with him forget it.” Kurapika hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk, tsk!” Hisoka clicked his tongue and stepped closer. “You won’t even hear me out? Now that doesn’t seem very reasonable.” Hisoka smirked as Kurapika huffed, “You’re curious.” He sang beside their ear. Kurapika swiped at Hisoka, but the hit didn’t connect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit!” Kurapika huffed, “just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You caught his father’s name, yes?” Hisoka appeared once more across from Kurapika. “Ging Freecss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Gon mentioned him. What of it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s quite the reputable hunter. Down below, they all talk about him and how his boy could turn out to be a beautiful vessel for Lucifer.” Hisoka explained, “ and You of all people should know <em>intimately </em> well that Chrollo doesn’t want any rivalry. Not when it comes to his own goal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” Kurapika whispered, “There’s no way Chrollo would be intimidated by him, he’s harmless. Practically a child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Then why did he do away with your Mother, Father, and little Pairo?” Hisoka chuckled at the sharp intake of breath from Kurapika, “He saw you as a threat, so he tried to do away with you. It is too bad that the angels got to you first and molded you into their own personal little soldier.” Hisoka combed his fingers through Kurapika’s hair and laughed when they jerked away, “Gon’s raw talent is still there. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be tapped into.” He almost sounded giddy at the thought of corrupting the younger man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from him! I value the information you give me, but I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sacrifice someone else to Chrollo for your gain.” Kurapika warned, “He’s a good kid just trying to find his Father.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hisoka slipped into the shadows, “What’s this? Are you being protective of a stranger? That Doctor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leorio, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he must be softening that cold heart of yours. Mmmm, he must truly be something special</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kurapika hated the way Hisoka purred as he spoke of Leorio, “You realize that I am talking about a chance to face Chrollo. Keep Gon safe for me, watch his progression as a hunter. Then  when Chrollo makes a move on, what he thinks is a weak young man, you’ll be there and you’ll be ready for Chrollo.” Hisoka offered, his grin grew wider, “You’ll finally have justice for </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pairo, Mama, and Papa.” The demon laughed, the concept of love entirely forgine to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika weighed their options, as if they even had any. Hisoka was telling them that they would have a good solid chance to face Chrollo if they stayed near Gon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be going then, since I can only assume that your answer is yes, given how you’re trembling with absolute rage?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika turned in the direction they heard Hisoka’s voice and realized that the demon had vanished. They were alone in the old mill and after a few moments they made their way back to the open door. Their walk back to Leoiro’s car felt like it took forever and once they reached it, they turned and pressed their back to the driver’s side door and slid down. Kurapika buried their face against their knees and gnawed their lip to fight back the beast-like roar that they were ready to unleash at the moon. Their blood boiled in their veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika pressed their back harder against the door panel to focus on the cold feeling of the metal at their back and breathed through the strong urge to lash out. They hopped to their feet and viciously kicked the tire until their foot went numb from pain. “Dammit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside the mill Hisoka shuffled his deck of playing cards and ignored the display outside, “Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure, Chrollo?” He purred as his eyes glowed with their low yellow light, as Chrollo appeared from the void of darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Machi said you’d been gone a while, I wanted to see why.” Chrollo seemed uninterested in Hisoka and turned his attention towards Kurapika who unknowingly had gotten back into the car and began to drive away, “Looking after that one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured it was in our best interest.” Hisoka lied. Chrollo seemed unphased by his treachery, “They’ve matured quite well, that one is the eldest of your, I believe, final two playthings.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Have they taken the blood yet?” Chrollo asked as the rear lights of the car finally vanished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>one will take time.” Hisoka explained, “Kurapika is rigid and unyielding in their petty resolve. To them-we demons are the enemy, through and through, with no grey area. Gon, however, he’s much more fluid. Especially once we frame the situation to our favor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrollo glanced back and studied Hisoka, “I see, so you intend to break Kurapika down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hisoka smiled, “Just like one would break a stubborn mare. I know how to ride this one until the reigns will fit easily in your hands,” he flicked a card up and over to Chrollo with a sinister grin. Chrollo flipped the card over in his hand and stared down at the King of Hearts. Chrollo raised a suspicious eyebrow, “Absence made the heart grow fonder. Wrought iron walls have begun to break. Years of yearning finally making them weak to their own heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so that one is in love? Interesting,” Chrollo sighed in understanding, “if you’re done here, it’s time to return. You know I don’t like you all wondering too far apart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, right away.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika returned to the hotel, they realized after they had left the mill, they didn’t have any idea where the haunting was. Leorio had a cellphone, so did Killua and Gon. Kurapika however didn’t. They relied on their dowsing or Izunavi to tell them where to go. Their throat ached, they had screamed in the car and had demanded Izunavi show himself, but as always the angel didn’t appear. Funny how God’s grand plan seemed to screw Kurapika over unless it was convenient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully it was easy to find their hotel, Kurapika pulled into the parking lot and sat in the car for a few moments. They needed to regain their composure before they returned, from the looks of it, they didn’t go after the ghost, as the light to their window was on. One more shaky breath and Kurapika got out of the car and slammed the door. A part of them considered just leaving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep that boy safe so when he makes a move, you’ll be there and you’ll be ready for him.” Just as they were about</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurapika bit down on their lip hard enough to draw blood this time. To get closer to their goal, they needed to ensure that Gon was safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika adjusted their coat and made their way over to the door, it opened as they approached. Killua seethed at them, “There you are.” He growled like an angry cat, “The hell! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>took</span>
  </em>
  <span> the damn car asshole!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” Kurapika looked him up and down before they shoved past him, “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it? You’re sorry? No! I want a damn answer, where the hell did you go?” Killua slammed the door and followed after Kurapika, “I swear if you don’t answer me, I’ll—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what will you do?” Kurapika cut him off and Killua’s jaw tense so tightly Kurapika thought he’d must be chipping his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I just,” Kurapika ultimately figured that giving Killua a slight bit of honesty would satisfy the younger man enough to stop at least letting his blood lust fill the atmosphere, “I have a friend that leaves things, a playing card, on billboards if he’s in the area, I saw his card and went to meet him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a friend?” Leorio asked from the bathroom, he rubbed his damp hair aggressively with a towel, “wait I mean, of course you do, but you really wanna mention—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know him.” Kurapika silenced Leorio with an open hand held up in his direction, “I just went to see him is all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are you not telling me?” Killua asked sharply, “I know there’s something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika sighed. “He’s something of a contact of mine. I don’t have many so I am rather secretive of this one. I will not speak any further on the matter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua’s shoulder shot to his ears like a gun, cocked and ready to fire, as his shoulders dropped. Killua was about to shout an obscenity, however  Gon’s hand rose up and stopped him, “I think that’s fair.” Gon nodded with a genuine smile at Killua. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gon!” Killua still managed to yell at his companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still don’t know each other,” Gon began, “I think it’s reasonable that Kurapika wants to keep something’s private. However we also hold that right to now. From here on out, we won’t share any information we learn about the haunting until you open up more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think those terms are agreeable.” Kurapika nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua stammered for a moment before he finally huffed and hissed, “Fine. Whatever.” Under his breath before he marched over to one of the queen beds and threw himself under the blankets. “Night Gon, Leorio,” he paused for a long while before he muttered, “Kurapika.” As well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika offered quickly, “pleasant dreams,” before they kicked off their shoes. Leorio watched Gon head off for the bed Killua had taken up and began to get comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio reached out and grabbed Kurapika’s arm. They didn’t look good, they looked tense and ready to bolt, “You okay?” He asked. Leorio decided to not say anything about how Kurapika jumped at his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, it’s nothing.” Kurapika sighed as Leorio looked ready to call them on their bullshit, “later.” They mouthed before adding, “I’m going to take a shower.” A little louder, when they noticed Gon curled up to Killua’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika gathered clothes to sleep in and made their way into the bathroom. They tossed the clothes onto the counter and glanced up at the mirror still foggy from Leorio’s shower,  he had wiped an area of condensation free on the mirror and now as Kurapika looked up at it they could almost see the accidental demon horns that framed their face as they stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill crawled up their back like a centipede, and an anchor of dread settled deep into their gut. How long could they play this charade out? Leorio would figure out they were lying sooner or later. Kurapika wasn’t fine, they were in dealings with a demon, being pulled along by an angel, and they only cared about their own agenda for revenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Kurapika stepped out of the shower, their skin red and raw from trying to wash away the disgusting feeling that they couldn’t quite wash away. All of the lights were off and they could hear Gon snoring. Leorio leaned against the headboard, reading on his phone, “Hey.” He whispered as they crossed the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika only nodded back, unsure of speaking with the boys opposite them. They slipped into the bed and laid on their side away from Leorio. Who didn’t seem to catch the hint, that Kurapika didn’t want to talk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, c’mon can you at least give me some kind of idea?” Leorio asked softly, “You’ve changed a lot in seven years and I just, I’m sorta worried here. You’ve got this whole intensity I’m not used to.” He tugged at the sleeve of their shirt, “please, just let me in a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika sighed and rolled to face him, “His name is Hisoka.” Kurapika began, “usually if he’s in the area he leaves a playing card  near a map where I can find him. If I can, I meet up with him. Sometimes he gives me insight on Chrollo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chrollo?” Leorio shifted as he got more comfortable on his side, not that it mattered, he’d end up flat on his stomach once he was finally out, “That’s a new name too. Wait. Kurapika is he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chrollo, he’s the man I’m going after. My real target.” Kurapika nodded, it felt like a massive weight had been plucked from their shoulders when they told Leorio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you have his name. That. You’re closer to really finishing this.” Leorio smiled. Kurapika wished they felt as relieved as Leorio looked. They smiled back at him, “I’m...I’m happy for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Leorio.” Kurapika forced the smile and Leorio took it like a fish took a baited hook, “I am, really exhausted though, do you mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah no, Um. I’ll see you in the morning Sunshine. Night.” Leorio rolled away and situated himself once again. Kurapika turned away from him as well and breathed through the guilt that flooded their lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika knew they were living on borrowed time the longer they spent with Leorio. They didn’t deserve a friend as pure and honest as him, and the love they harbored for him was nothing more than a foolish fleeting wish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio heard the slight shuffling and sat up, “mm, ‘Pika, go back to bed.” His eyes had hardly opened as he squinted in the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry old man, didn’t mean to wake you.” Killua offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, kid.” Leorio stammered as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and earned a low warning growl from the real (actually asleep) Kurapika behind him, “everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, actually naw,” Killua kept his voice low and nervously laughed, “nightmare.” Leorio nodded and stood up, “what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going outside so we can talk it over or just get your mind off it.” Leorio shrugged and grabbed his black bomber jacket off the back of the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ‘Kay.” Killua blinked, shocked by the gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped out into the blue grey early morning and Leorio immediately fell back against the wall with a sigh, “alright. So what exactly happened?” Leorio asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,” Killua looked like he was searching for the words, but shook his head, “could we not talk about it? I’d rather be distracted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Leorio nodded just as easily, “so then. Where are you from?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“California, Los Angeles. You?” Killua answered, he looked a little relieved and less tense, so Leorio smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New York, born and raised. Same with Kurapika.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Killua titled his head, “I’ve been wanting to ask. How the two of you know each other, cause no offense, you don’t seem like the type of person that Kurapika would usually make friends with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk, and what kind of person do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’d make friends with?” Leorio laughed with a snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either their reflection or their own shadow, ya know. Someone that can’t talk back. Kurapika doesn’t seem the ‘people person’ type.” Killua explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah they’re, they’re not, but we met in an orphanage.” Leorio explained, “I had been there a while by the time they showed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?” Killua asked, his voice sounded genuinely interested, “I have a younger sister, she got sent to one in New York.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saint I. Netero’s, it’s in Greenwich village.”  Leorio answered, if he was curious about Killua’s admittance of having a sister, he didn’t show it. Maybe he didn’t wanna press Killua for information that’d make the younger man uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. That’s not it.” Killua shrugged, “I think I’m gonna go for a walk. Just need to clear my head a bit more.” Killua waved over his shoulder as he sauntered off, hands in his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio watched Killua go for a moment, he glanced down at his watch, it was just past seven a.m., when Leorio looked up the younger man was gone. Leorio jogged out onto the street and noticed Killua’s silhouette further down the street than what seemed possible, “maybe I looked at my watch longer than I thought.” Leorio huffed and headed back inside. The other two were still asleep. Gon stretched out starfish style across his and Killua’s bed, and Kurapika had stolen Leorio’s pillow to embrace while they slept. He smiled at the image. Had he been a braver man, Leorio would take a photo with his phone, but he wasn’t brave when it came to Kurapika. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something clawed at Leorio’s chest as he for a second stared and committed the image to memory. He felt like seeing them so serene was a fleeting moment and soon they wouldn’t know this peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have they ever known peace?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leorio thought to himself as he realized that he was in fact awake for the day, and figured he may as well shower, then run down and pay for two more days here. They’d have to complete the hunt tonight. Kurapika stirred and Leorio quickly gathered his things before he was caught. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading through the chapter. <br/>Have a great rest of your day. Stay safe on April fools day and I hope you don't get to rudely pranked. </p>
<p>Also if you wanna know my prank, look back at the accidental initials I gave to the Orphanage Leorio and Kurapika grew up in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Black, White, and Read All Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hecccck yeah, we're on chapter five!! I'm so happy to see you enjoying this. I wanna say again thank you for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate everything so much on my silly little self indulgent Au.</p><p>You're all wonderful and amazing. Thank you again. ^ ^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter tags: Kurapika’s back story; fire, spiders, self harm (scratching), mentions of canon character death (Kurapika's parents which have random names i picked and Pairo), and mentions of trauma</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any sign of him?” Leorio asked as he walked back into the hotel room. Gon and Kurapika stilled from picking at Kurapika’s cold left overs from the diner, “I’ll take that as a no.” Leorio huffed, “has he ever done this before, Gon? Just up and vanished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a few hours, Leorio.” Kurapika pointed out with a shrug. “Killua seems a bit taciturn.” They explained, “And a bit moody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would know the type I guess. Pot, meet the kettle.”  Leorio huffed as he attempted to steal a fry, Kurapika slapped his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not as funny as you think you are.” They smiled, but reached out and passed him a single puny fry, which Leorio took and tossed into his mouth with an annoyed sneer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon hopped up and grabbed his cell phone free from it’s charger while the older duo watched, “No messages.” Gon held up his phone to Leorio, showing that he had no notifications from Killua, “Usually we do tell each other, well, everything...He’ll be back soon. I’m sure of it. He’d have told us if he’d be gone long.” Gon assured them, and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio nodded and flopped back onto his and Kurapika’s bed, “well I guess I shouldn’t worry, since we’ll have this place tonight and tomorrow night now.” He stretched out like a starfish and hummed as a few joints popped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t come back we can still do the hunt tonight.” Kurapika said bluntly, “I’d rather not waste time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know where the haunting is though.” Gon smiled, “and I sure don’t.” Kurapika’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not lying. I really don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Your eyes are far too honest.” Kurapika laughed after a moment, their face breaking from stern to amused, “If worse comes to worst I can use divination to find it. All is not lost.” They waved their hand dismissively and turned their attention back on to their meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Divination?” Gon asked as the door finally aggressively opened, Killua stood in the doorway. His vivid blue eyes locked immediately with Kurapika’s own hazel eyes. Killua was clearly angry. As he walked further into the room, the vile venomous emotion slipped off the younger man in waves. “Killua?” Gon whispered softly, as Killua finally stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio couldn’t see what Killua held in his hands, however he could hear the shuffling of papers as Killua angrily slapped it down between Gon and Kurapika at the small table. Leorio watched the color instantly drain from Kurapika’s face. Their expressions stayed tensed and schooled into something distant and uninterested, but their hands clenched tightly into fists, their knuckles turning white. Kurapika trembled with tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>answers, this doesn’t say it, but I did some digging, you’re the sole survivor of the fire that killed your whole family.” Killua demanded. One of Kurapika’s hands slowly began to reach for the papers, but Killua snatched their wrist and held it, “tell me what Hisoka and Chrollo are to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika’s eyes narrowed in Killua, Leorio mused the thought of if looks could kill, but didn’t voice it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know those names?” Kurapika demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard you talk to the old guy last night,” Killua nodded over his shoulder at Leorio, “then this morning he brought up that you both grew up at the same orphanage. Even told me the name. Just a bit more sleuthing from that and I found dates that lined up. Your family died and you wound up at Saint Issac’s orphanage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio stood up and saw what Killua had brought back and his blood boiled in an instant. </span>
  <span>Three Dead In Lusko County Fire</span>
  <span> , Gon reached  out and Killua didn’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> from grabbing the printed out news article, and beginning to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouprian, age thirty five, Pricilla, age thirty three, and their youngest son, Pairo, age eight… the three of them died last night in a fire, suspected cause is arson. Only their eldest child was able to survive. Both Kouprian and Pricilla were well known among our small community for their work in establishing the first  museum of Kurta history in Lusko county. Both parents and their son will be greatly missed.” Gon looks up at Kurapika, then to Killua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio reached over and took the paper from Gon, “you don’t have to tell him shit Kurapika—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika held up a hand and silenced Leorio, but Kurapika’s eyes stayed locked on Killua, when they spoke it was void of emotion at first. Cold and distant, “I was twelve,” Kurapika announced defiantly, the way they always had explained what had happened, and usually they left it at that and would tell whoever was asking to bugger off, only to Leorio’s surprise, Kurapika didn’t stop. They continued to speak, “the night that fire happened…” Leorio could hear the fear as it inched into Kurapika’s voice, “I remember that I had a nightmare. There were spiders all over me crawling and </span>
  <em>
    <span>digging </span>
  </em>
  <span>into and out of my skin. I woke up and there was a man standing over my bed. He didn’t speak and I...I couldn’t. I tried, but nothing would come out. I was--,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika stopped speaking and scratched at their arm and shoulder as if the phantom spiders from their dream were back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio reached out and stopped them, when he saw the small pin pricks of blood forming on torn flesh. Kurapika didn’t need to say it, but everyone within the room understood, Kurapika had been young and terrified, “the man- Chrollo, he just snapped his fingers,” They began to speak again, voice tightened with the forced suppression of tears, “and a smaller man beside him that I either didn’t see at first, or he just appeared out of thin air...he,” they held out their hand and mimed pressing it against a wall, “once he touched the wall it ignited.” Kurapika looked crazed as they recalled the memory, their gaze far off and distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio felt his heart ache, this wasn’t the worse they’ve looked. He’d known them directly after the fire. He watched them learn to trust and smile again. Anxiety wedged it’s way into Leorio’s throat and constricted his breathing. How much damage had Killua just caused? Kurapika lived for their chance to get revenge and serve justice for their family, but they never spoke in detail about that night before, not in all the years Leorio had known them,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to stand, but Chrollo, looked at me as if I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then he just waved his hand...I was pinned to the wall by an unseen force, just stuck there, like a fly in a web, listening as my family began to burn.” Kurapika leaned forward and dug the heels of their hands into their eyes. “I can’t tell you which was worse, my parents as they called out to assure us everything would be okay, Pairo’s cries when he realized that he was going to die, or knowing that the last thing I ever heard my parents say... was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Chrollo was the one that stood over your bed.” Killua asked, detached and void of empathy, “Who was the fire starter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika shook their head, “I. I don’t know. His face was covered by a cowl or bandana. I think he spoke once and said something… I just. I was so focused on...the screaming, I didn’t hear what he said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then, Chrollo is the guy you’re really after. Who’s Hisoka, just an informant?” Killua asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hisoka is a demon, a demon that is contracted to Chrollo.” Kurapika admitted with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio leaned away from them. “I’m sorry, did you say, a demon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hisoka is a demon.” Kurapika confirmed, annoyed with the tone Leorio had suddenly taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Leorio paused and bit his lip, “You haven’t just, just offed him yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He was dumbfounded that Kurapika had let Hisoka live, a demon killed their family, and they were letting him live? It just didn’t add up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leorio,” Kurapika sighed, “how do you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>who Chrollo is? Hisoka. He’s valuable to me as an informant. I can’t just kill him, he’s offering me insight when he can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a demon!” Leorio roared and punched the surface of the table. “Demons and their kind, don’t deserve to be kept alive. No matter what.” He shook with a rage Kurapika was unfamiliar with. Leorio was always quick to anger over foolish petty things, but they’d never seen him lost to unbridled wrath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika huffed, “one demon killing a friend is no reason to hold your newly found morals over my family’s justice.” Kurapika growled harshly as they stood and shoved past Leorio. They threw open the door to their room and allowed it to slam shut after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Leorio watched Kurapika leave and sighed as he turned back to the two younger men. Leorio spotted the first page of the article and grabbed it, “I’m gonna go talk to them.” He began to walk away, but stopped and turned back to Killua, “you, you’re still officially on my shit list. You had no right to corner Kurapika that way.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? I don’t know who either of you are and you’re expecting us to just trust you two.” Killua hissed back. “I did the responsible thing by looking into your backgrounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio held the article out in front of Killua’s nose, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was none of your business!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, “the only reason you’re so pissed,” his voice sounded dangerous and tinged with venom and darkness, “is because Kurapika had been keeping things from you to. Aren’t you supposed to be their friend or some kind of confidant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio leaned away at Killua’s remark, his panicked eyes enough to tell Killua he was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right, you hate it, but I’m right. Obviously there’s something they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling you about this Hisoka guy.” Killua shrugged and walked over to his bed and sat down, “I won’t pry any further, but I’d watch my back, if I was in your position. After all, they seem to trust a demon more than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio side eyed Killua once more before he also turned and left the room. </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika was cross-legged on the trunk of Leorio’s car. Their head was held by their hands as they clenched fistfuls of their shaggy blond hair. Before Leorio approached them, he folded up the article and stuffed it away into his pants pocket, to save for later. “Hey.” Leorio called out, unsure of Kurapika’s seething temper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What do you want?” Kurapika hissed, they side eyed Leorio from under the curtain of their bangs as he fell back against the trunk beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh they are definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which, fully justified, but Leorio wasn’t the one that attacked them with their past. “Easy, I’m not gonna ask questions or rub salt in any wounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them fell silent for a good long while, Leorio watched the cars speed by, while Kurapika slowly breathed beside him. Leorio carefully glanced over and watched Kurapika from the edge of his gaze. They didn’t need to say anything, Leorio knew there was a lot going on in Kurapika’s mind. They were a quiet storm that would eventually grow to a raging maelstrom. Leorio didn’t want to apologize first, but he knew the person Kurapika was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio huffed and shrugged his way off and away from the car, “are we cool?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika lifted their head up and looked towards Leorio’s direction, but seemed to just look past him. They sighed and then straightened the rest of the way up. “Yeah. Of course. We’re fine.” Leorio watched as Kurapika gracefully slid off the back of the car and began to head back towards the hotel. Leorio reached out, but let his palm fall back down and clap against his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Of course.” Leorio mocked as Kurapika went back inside. Leorio took off his glasses and tossed them onto the roof of his car, and scrubbed his face with his hands. This was going to be a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> night. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua, found himself , literally,  knocked on his ass, while Kurapika surged forward. Leorio could hear the raging screams of the spirit as he rushed to aid the younger man and help them back to their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Kurapika doing that?” Gon asked, able to stay up right, another powerful telekinetic gale swept over the party and Kurapika stood strongly against the assault, and trudged forward, loudly stomping their feet in an effort to fully ground themself. Gon flinched and stumbled a bit, but kept himself on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My guess is they made a sigil and tucked it into a pocket.” Leorio offered as he tugged Killua up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great and Kurapika couldn’t have offered that to us as well?” Killua hissed at Leorio. Gon moved closer and took hold of Killua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Kurapika just didn’t offer it to you.” Gon called out and reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. In the wind it unfurled and exposed a symbol drawn in black ink on the hotel’s memo pad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, why the hell did they single </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>out then?” Killua growled, his last nerve rubbed raw with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you kind of brought up the death of their family in the harshest way possible.” Harped Leorio, over the whirlwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua huffed, another surge hit the trio and Gon braced himself against a wall and tugged Killua against his chest to keep the both of them up right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio huffed, “not all sigils can be shared,” Killua pointed at Gon, who seemed to have a partially functioning sigil aiding him, “Kurapika may have given it to Gon and told him what it does, but their intent is also affecting the sigil they gave Gon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if that works so well and you knew about it,” Gon began, and stopped as the pressure around them grew even stronger, beside them the walls began to bubble out and the floor began to bow under their feet, “why didn’t you do it to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe in sigils like that, the way Kurapika does. I believe in something else.” Leorio offered as the force that pushed against them suddenly stilled, “wait, you feel that?” He halted and looked down the hall, “it’s stopped.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Gon chirped and shoved Killua into a jog, they followed the path Kurapika had taken and came around the corner to find the blond Hunter as they stood in what was an empty bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single piece of paper was held up in their hands, slowly burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Gon asked as he joined them in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My guess,” Kurapika gave as they knelt down with the smoldering page, “it was what caused the poltergeist to appear.” They let the page drop on the old hardwood floor and watched as the small fire only stayed contained to the page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon could now see the front of it, a tight and crude cursive script filled the page, but he could still make out enough of the fancy lettering to realize what was being said. He squatted down to read before it turned to ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope they’ll realize when I am dead and gone, that I am no weakling! My damn son and his stupid wife, when I die I will come back and they will see just how wrong they were to keep me in this room and treat me like a burden.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They, the family that was here,” Killua began, he pulled out his phone and went to his text messages, “from what Bisky sent me, they’d been experiencing the paranormal activity for a while. Before the grandmother’s death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Kurapika stood and stomped out the ashes of the torn diary page, “sometimes poltergeists begin as the thoughts and energy of the living, it’s rare, but possible if the intent is strong enough. Once she passed everything she held within, it attached itself here. Then began to outright attack the family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of them waited around the ashes of the diary page until only thin ghostly trails of smoke spiraled up. “Well looks like it’s done now.” Leorio nodded. “Time to go kick back and relax back at the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh can we order pizza?” Gon asked as he bolted back up right, he and Leorio both let the hunt roll off their backs as they turned away from it and began to head out of the abandoned house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua and Kurapika hovered back behind the other two. “You know, you could have given me a heads up about making the sigil.” Killua spoke once the other two were further ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t just share my clan's beliefs with anyone—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what made Gon so special that you did?” Killua interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“— That was something that my Mother taught and passed down to me.” Kurapika replied coldly, only finishing their original thought and not bothering to clarify beyond that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk.” Killua clicked his tongue, “whatever, be that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to saunter after Gon, hands clasped together behind his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua,” Kurapika sighed, “I will tell you what I can, but there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>some things</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I need to keep to myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently it isn’t, because you keep snapping and snarling at me, when I thought the four of us had come to an agreement.” Kurapika didn’t raise their voice, but Killua did stop and turn back to face them, “I thought we came to an agreement and you dug up my past in the most callous way possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your guy, Chrollo and his little fire starter,” Killua swallowed thickly, “I’ve heard the story about a fire like that from someone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Kurapika gasped quickly taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got your secrets, I got mine.” Killua shrugged and walked away leaving Kurapika to be the last one behind, “c’mon. It’s a long way between here and Montana, unless you don’t wanna give us a ride to Bisky’s anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika took a deep breath and closed their eyes to try and once again center themself, but terror gripped them as when they closed their eyes all they saw was fire, and the feeling of spiders as they crawled over Kurapika’s skin, they idly scratched the back of their neck at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A possessed doll in Atlanta, Vampires in Kentucky, and a rogue Banshee in New Hampshire. Three hunts within three weeks was absolute hell. Kurapika had turned into both a machine and tyrant over the course of a month and worked themself and the other three men to the bone, but mostly themself. Leorio knew Kurapika wasn’t sleeping at night and had turned to energy drinks or black coffee to keep themself going. They stayed up buried deep in research or trying to track Chrollo with their divination, which always turned up nothing when it came to the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More often than not when Leorio attempted to talk to Kurapika about their bad habits, he had been met with, “there’s nothing to talk about,” or, “I’m fine, now please focus on the task at hand,” or, “drop it Leorio,” and lastly Leorio’s least favorite. The cold shoulder, which always included an annoyed level stare, before Kurapika presented him with their shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that any of it mattered at this moment. Kurapika finally crashed, and they crashed </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leorio’s new concern was that now, they weren’t waking up. Kurapika struggled in their sleep and clawed at the air above them. Leorio tried to reach out, but only ended up getting slugged in the jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Killua asked from over Leorio’s shoulder. He was wide awake, Gon was still coming around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know, I think it’s a night terror.” Leorio panted back, he was anxious, “c’mon Sunshine, snap outta it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He urged, hopeful that his voice could have still reached Kurapika, wherever their mind was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind Leorio, Killua looked back to Gon. Gon locked eyes with Killua and slowly nodded, this wasn’t just a matter of Kurapika’s subconscious attacking, like a nightmare or a terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them knew.  Killua had seen this before, because Killua had been in Leorio’s position and had watched Gon struggle through a psychic vision. There was nothing that could be done until it passed, and Gon could see the strain on Killua’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua now felt it really was himself to blame for Kurapika’s behavior, their lack of sleep, and now the vision that plagued them. Killua had done the same thing to Gon earlier that summer, worked the both of them to the bone, and when exhaustion caught up with Gon his mind had opened to an ability the darker haired man didn’t know he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon reached out and took hold of Killua’s clenched fist and ran his thumb across Killua’s knuckles. Until Killua opened his hand and clenched it around Gon’s. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! Have a fantastic rest of your night. Please stay safe out there.  See you next Thursday!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Feverish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!!! </p>
<p>I wanna say a big thank you for the kudos and the comments, as always they do mean the world to me. <br/>I hop you enjoy chapter six!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter tags; Strangulation, vomiting, mention of being sick, possession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**This chapter is currently not beta'd, I will update it when able to thank you for your understanding &lt;3**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika had tried to breathe, for everything they’re worth. Only hands were tight around their neck and Kurapika could feel their attacker’s thumbs and their nails bite into the flesh of their neck, and the attacker </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Every inch of Kurapika’s face tingled with the blood loss,  Kurapika choked as they tried to speak, but more weight was added to the hands at their throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Doll face, remember me?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God that voice, Kurapika knew who was speaking to them, but his voice. It didn’t sound right. They just couldn’t place </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just couldn’t wait to crawl right back out of the pit and find you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was so familiar to Kurapika they should know it! Why can’t they place it? Their vision is turning into a galaxy of black spots and stars. Someone above them moves and he’s speaking, but dammit all Kurapika can’t see who it is! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika tried to reach up to grab the man. However their hands met nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kurapika!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Someone called out to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kurapika, come on! Wake up!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Leorio, they see Leorio above them, wait no there’s two Leorio’s. One looks crazed with pitch black eyes void of any and everything. While the other Leorio warm amber eye’s are almost brimmed with panicked tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika could feel his hands as he pushed their bangs back, Leorio’s hands were so cold. They’re usually warm. Leorio had always been warm. Why was he so cold now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika,” Leorio spoke again and Kurapika realized, they’re awake, “oh thank you Jesus, you’re okay Sunshine. You’re okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could breathe! Kurapika shot up and nearly tossed Leorio aside off the bed like a ragdoll, they breathed and coughed on air as it began to fill their lungs once again. It hurt. It stung to breath, but God Kurapika refused to stop. They could only hear the way blood pounded in their ears and their desperate wheezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika gagged and dry heaved. Gon quickly  handed them the trash bin, and the smell of someone’s unfinished dinner wafted up from within the trash and was enough to spur them on and Kurapika vomited into the bin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika lifted their head and glanced around once they’d finished. Killua looked a little wide eyed. Gon was closer, and slowly reached to take the bin from Kurapika, they passed it off and thanked Gon. Leorio came back from the bathroom and handed them a wash rag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Kurapika dabbed at their mouth, just to be sure they got everything off and weren’t just spreading their bile around too much, “So what exactly happened?” Leorio asked as he moved closer to sit down beside Kurapika’s feet on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was,” Kurapika began, “I- I was being held down and strangled by,”  They realized who their attacker was, “by you, Leorio.” Kurapika sighed and rubbed at their eyes, they laughed dryly at Leorio, “which </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> being possessed, that’s just absurd.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he have an anti-possession tattoo or charm?” Killua asked, his snark toned down just enough to not quirk at Kurapika’s own catty-ness. Assuming someone couldn’t be possessed was horrendously foolish, however Killua figured it better to not point that out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a tattoo, and the best protection I have is this.” Leorio tugged the thin gold chain around his neck and held up the small simple cross, he tucked it away a moment later, “and it’s never let me down yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Killua hummed. He glanced at the clock and groaned, “well it’s three thirty in the morning now, we may as well go back to sleep.” Killua yawned and curled back up with his back to the others. If only to hide the way his face fell into worry as he continued to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m freezing,” Kurapika whispered between themself and Leorio, “is it cold in here, or is it just me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate to say it, but I think it’s just you Sunshine.” Leorio replied as he pressed the back of his hand to Kurapika’s forehead and then the side of their cheek. Kurapika hummed at the cool touches and leaned into Leorio’s hand, “you’re definitely running a high fever.” Leorio narrows his eyes and Kurapika hardly could keep theirs open, “hey Gon, before you lay down, could you go start a bath?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure thing.” Gon nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio made his way over to the small bit of food they had bought to last them while they traveled between states and found the loaf of bread, “here just take a few bites.” He spoke as he offered Kurapika a slice of bread from the loaf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Kurapika grimaced, but still took the bread from Leorio and tore off a corner. They peeled the crust away and left it on the end table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause, you’re gonna take ibuprofen to reduce your fever so you can actually get some decent rest after a bath.” Leorio told them as he returned to his seat at their feet, he gave Kurapika a pointed look when they didn’t start to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not—,” Kurapika complained and Leorio lifted an eyebrow, “fine.” Defeated, Kurapika bit down on a small corner and began to eat the tasteless processed bread. Leorio waited until they were partially through before he handed Kurapika a water bottle and two small brownish-red tablets. They didn’t argue and quickly took the medicine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can walk on your own?” Leorio asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Leorio, I’m feverish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> crippled.” Kurapika huffed. Kurapika’s face tinted a bit closer to rose. If it was from the fever or the thought of Leorio carrying them to the bathroom, Kurapika wouldn’t admit to either. “By the way...what happened to your jaw?” They asked, noticing the small fresh bruise that formed at the hinge of Leorio’s jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did.” Leorio answered, “I got a little too close when you were having your, uhhh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>episode</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ya popped me one right in the jaw.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess I’m a better shot in my sleep.” Kurapika mused with a shrug as they headed off for the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon sat on his own bed, “do you think they’ll be okay?” Gon asked Leorio as he watched the bathroom door shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika? Yeah, they’ll be fine.” Leorio smirked and nodded to Gon, “they’ll just need some rest is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kind of glad Kurapika is sick,” Gon sighed and Leorio seemed to do a double take at him, “they’ve been a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kurapika needs to rest a while, so we all can.” Gon shrugged, “I don’t mind helping people and all that, but my first and main goal has to always been finding my dad. Kurapika, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of </span>
  </em>
  <span>uprooted that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio’s mouth opened and closed before he nodded, “yeah, listen, Kurapika gets like this, it’s just…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because their family got brought up.” Killua stated bluntly, apparently still wide awake, “you don’t have to sugar coat it.” He sat up and leaned against the headboard, and pushed back tufts of his wild white hair, “I get it, I fucked up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ya kind of did.” Leorio sighed, “honestly though, if it wasn’t you it would have been something else. Kurapika, they’ve always done this. Where you think they’re doing better and coping, but really they’re always right on that edge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon could see the worry that draped itself heavily over Leorio’s face and his slumped shoulders, Leorio had lived with that weight for years it seemed, “you really care about Kurapika, don’t you?” Gon asked, unphased by the weight of the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio jolted up, rod straight with his cheeks a blistering red, in the bathroom they heard a loud splash and thud, followed by a muffled, “I’m okay.” From Kurapika, who must have heard the entirety of the men’s conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I…” Leorio stammered, “w-well, I wouldn’t, God, that’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua and Gon both blinked at the man before them, then cast suspicious glances to each other. It was obvious, but Leorio didn’t answer. “Don’t have a stroke old man, it’s not like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to answer.” Killua waved dismissively and then turned to his friend, “Gon don’t pry, we should get back to bed.” Killua pointed out as he jerked Gon backwards by his tank top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon made an indignant and strangled sound, but caught the hint once he glared back at Killua, “Oh! Uh, Yeah, that’s a good idea. Night Leorio!” Gon chirped as both himself and Killua shuffled back under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio didn’t say anything back to them, he seemed partially in shock as he realized that indeed, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> still have feelings for Kurapika, the very ones he tried to will away the night Kurapika had returned.They grew up together, ran away together, and for seven years Leorio prayed for their safety and their return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I asked to </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> make this complicated?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stepped out of the bathroom not long after and found Leorio, still meditative on his side of the bed, “Leorio?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah! You’re out of the bath, how are you feeling?” Leorio asked softly, though it was obvious Gon was asleep, his loud snores were evidence enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not well, but I’m feeling better. Thank you for caring for me.” Kurapika offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you make it easy, I mean—“ Leorio stopped and realized, “I mean, when you’re sick, you listen to me… better than when you’re not sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you meant Leorio.” Kurapika smiled as they moved slowly to sit down, on instinct, Leorio tossed the blankets aside for them, “and it’s perfectly fine.” Their eyes met Leorio’s with a soft fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some more rest. We’re gonna get you meds tomorrow, and we’ll get the boys to Montana by tomorrow night.” Leorio sighed as he pulled the blanket back up and over the both of them. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika had gotten worse again, by the time the sun was fully up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio switched out the washcloth on their forehead with a fresh cool one and worried a lip between his teeth. Kurapika was currently out cold and barely responsive, but their body was wracked with tremors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Killua called out as he stepped back into the room, “this town doesn’t have a pharmacy,” he waved a piece of paper, “but the guy at the front desk gave me directions to the nearest one, it’s about fifteen minutes away.” He explained and reached out a hand to Leorio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio slowly looked between Killua and his hand, which flexed in a ‘gimme’ motion, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your car keys, hand ‘em over. I’ll go get Kurapika some meds.” Killua answered rather bluntly, “you’re better off here with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Leorio stood and shook his head, “no way you’re not just taking my car! In case you haven’t forgotten, you’re still on my shit list kid. Also how’d we meet? Oh, right you tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal </span>
  </em>
  <span>my car.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friend has a hundred an four degree fever and you wanna waste time being petty? Wow, amazing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leorio, tell me how are you gonna treat cancer patients that don’t have money?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio shot a look at Killua, that made the younger man snap his jaw shut loudly, with an audible click and gulp. Right, he was trying to not piss Leorio off and get the keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take Killua with you.” Gon suggested as he stood up from his and Killua’s bed. “I can stay here with Kurapika.” He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua nodded and looked too Leorio, “That work for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimme that.” Leorio nodded to the paper in Killua’s hand. Once it was passed over, Leorio nodded towards the door, “let’s go. If Kurapika wakes up, don’t give them any ibuprofen again, any meds we grab for a cold or flu, they’re gonna have another fever reducer as well, so it’d risk over...why are you looking at me like that?” Leorio asked as he realized Gon was blinking slowly and looked horribly confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, don’t give Kurapika more meds. Wait tell he’s back.” Killua clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Got it.” Gon chirped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back.” Leorio announced with one last look to Kurapika. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just hang in there.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He desperately thought, hoping maybe Kurapika could hear Leorio if he just thought hard enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon watched the two of them leave and took Leorio’s place at Kurapika’s bedside. For a short while he sat and tried to think of what he should say, or should he just let sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should just let Kurapika sleep. Gon drummed his fingers across his knees and changed his mind the moment Gon noticed that he could hear a clock as it ticked across the room. “Hey Kurapika?” He spoke softly and watched Kurapika flinch and open their eyes, “you, this morning, that wasn’t a night terror or sleep paralysis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika deflated and motioned for help sitting up, “I don’t know what it was Gon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon wrapped an arm around Kurapika’s shoulder and guided them the rest of the way up, he helped situate a pillow behind him. “Please don’t lie. Kurapika, I know what it was. You had a psychic vision. I know, I’ve had them to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s attention snapped to Gon, “you,” They studied the younger man and tilted their head, “you what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kurapika remembered their exchange with Killua from three weeks ago, just after they’d handled the poltergeist, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Chrollo and his little fire starter, I’ve heard the story about a fire like that from someone else.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua knew about the visions, because of Gon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I turned eighteen back in May, we were in the middle of a hunt, Killua and I. We hadn’t been sleeping a lot and it was taking us a while, then one night…” Gon trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got sick and had a vision, because any mental defense you built up was gone.” Kurapika finished for him. Gon nodded slowly, and then firmly, “I didn’t realize they were really visions until after the second or third one.” Kurapika explained, “I was alone when they started to, so I just slept through the first few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon smiled softly, “I’ve only had a few, but once they started to come true, Killua, he got a lot more protective.” Gon laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t before?” Kurapika chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon laughed and then paused before he finally declared, “He’s sorry, I know it means nothing coming from me, but he is. Killua is just terrified of apologies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika heavily signed and opened their mouth to speak, but was cut off by Gon’s cell phone ringing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon leaned over and grabbed his phone and frowned at the caller ID, “Hey Killua.” He answered, “what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, I’m at the pharmacy and the Oldman just drove off.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Killua sounded surprised and a little annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Gon shook his head as he stood up, “Leorio? He just up and left you?” That didn’t sound like the Leorio that Gon had come to know over the past few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon could hear Kurapika as they muttered, “what?” From behind him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, exactly...Gon,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Killua paused, Kurapika could just barely hear Killua with the volume Gon kept his phone at, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“he left his cross necklace, like it looks like it had gotten ripped off.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon looked back to Kurapika, they were clearly waiting for some kind of explanation from the younger hunter, “Kurapika,” Gon began, “Leorio left Killua at the pharmacy. He took off--ripped off his cross necklace.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t, Leorio wouldn’t take that off, if he does it’s because he’s showering. That necklace is more important to him than nearly all of his possessions.” Kurapika explained, they sounded in disbelief, as if they were expecting Gon to say, ‘haha, gotcha!’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua, get back here as soon as you can.” Gon nodded as he held the phone, “Just any way you can, be safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika held out a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hold on. Kurapika is gonna talk to you.” Gon blurted as he passed the phone over to Kurapika. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua?” Kurapika asked softly into the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, what’s up.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killua replied, he sounded apprehensive to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our differences aside, I need you to do something for me.” Kurapika began. Gon watched them stand and pick up their pearl necklace from the bedside table, “Can you bring me a map of the area?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“A map, you got it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killua answered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And Kurapika, I’m sorry.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, let’s find Leorio first, then we can deal with our situation.” Kurapika soothed as they passed the phone back to Gon. They quickly found some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to clean themself up a bit and change. Their head felt like it was filled with dense and fluffy cotton as they struggled through the task. (Which would have been vastly easier </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>the room stopped spinning) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they came back out Gon was seated back on his bed. “What do you think it means?” He asked, “Leorio, just leaving like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika moved towards the small dining table and cleared a section of it off and took a seat, “In my vision there was someone that held me down, he was strangling me. I think that may have been Leorio.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio wouldn’t hurt you though, not like that.” Gon nearly shouted, “I don’t think he’d hurt anyone like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no Leorio wouldn’t, but there are other forces that would. Demons.” Kurapika pointed out as they leaned forward, their body wracked with a tense and painful ache that jolted up and down their limbs and back into their skull, “It was Leorio, possessed by a demon, that attacked me in the vision.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon looked mortified by the thought of Leorio attacking Kurapika like that, “Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” Kurapika nodded. Gon watched as Kurapika seemed to become distant for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you see where you were?” Gon asked, if they could narrow down where it looked like they were in the vision, then they’d have a good head start on knowing what to look for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m trying to remember now.” Kurapika sighed heavily and leaned forward. They struggled to think with the heavy fog that clouded their mind, their forehead practically burned their hands as they rested against their palms. Kurapika prayed that Gon couldn't see the small soft tremors that wracked their weakened body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon stood up and began to pace, he didn’t like waiting, it was Killua who had limitless patience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not ten minutes later Killua bursted into the room. “Found a farmer that was headin’ this way, she gave me a ride.” He explained, “here.” Killua tossed the small box of day time flu meds at Kurapika, “you know Leorio would force you to take that before worrying about him.” Killua said, as a sign of good faith though he did still hold up the small map he’d gotten as requested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika took the medicine without any more prodding and held out their hand for the map. Both younger men watched in fascination as Kurapika removed the pearl necklace, wrapped the delicate silver chain around their index finger, and held it over the map. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small group all remained silent as the impromptu pendulum began to triangulate itself over three places. “Put your fingers where it seems to be stopping at.” Kurapika ordered. Once the boys did as told Kurapika placed their finger at the last point and grabbed the nearby memo pad and pen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can one of you go ask the front desk what’s in those areas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it.” Gon nodded. He took the notepad and bounded for the door, Killua took a soft breath as he leaned back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua,” Kurapika spoke softly as they finished putting the necklace back on, “thank you. For the medicine and the map.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem.” Killua nodded, “About before, what I did when—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua,” Kurapika stopped him with a wave of their hand, “please, you needn’t worry. It’s all right. I forgive you. In all honesty I was being too guarded.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua seemed ready to say something else when Gon came back, “Sawmills! All three of them. They’re old saw mills or lumber yards.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll be splitting up.” Kurapika sighed as they stood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crazy? No!” Killua hopped up, “splitting up is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea. We can go to all three of them one by one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio may not have that kind of time.” Kurapika rebutted, “I will not back down on this Killua, for the time being we need to split up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Killua, Kurapika is right. I don’t want to split up either, but we have to right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua felt a chill slither down his back, it’s claws gliding deep into his core, “Alright, fine, but I have a really bad feeling about this.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you once again for reading once again! <br/>I hope your Thursday is going well and you all are staying safe out there. &lt;3 <br/>Please let me know down below where you think this is going if you'd like ;3 <br/>Also I wanna give you a heads up there maybe no post next Thursday, due to real life and needing a chance to catch up with editing. &gt;&lt;'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Possessed Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise, life was kind and Starling was free to beta once again (massive thanks to him for all he does with helping on this fic), chapter 6 hasn't been updated yet, but hey chapter 7! I will be going to add more tags to the fic itself because this chapter does deal with some heavier topics and I want people to be prepared for that, but as always the warnings will be at the start of the chapter. </p><p>I hope you enjoy! Also thank you for all the kudo's and comments on the previous chapters, I'm so happy to see y'all enjoying my fic that I've been having a blast writing. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TW: Unwanted flirting/sexual language, being held down, choking, strangulation, blood drinking, misgendering/transphobic remarks, and I think that sums it up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika adjusted their coat, they kept their back to the two younger men, who seemed entranced in their own conversation between themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Anxiety twisted and tensed in Kurapika’s gut, worry for Leorio and simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> could he be possessed? Kurapika worked their lower lip between their teeth and gnawed and the chapped flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything brash, okay?” Killua warned and Gon laughed musically and blindly optimistic to Killua’s instruction, “Gon! I’m serious.” Killua fumed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua, there’s nothing to worry about. It’ll be okay.” Gon remained calm and optimistic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika stuffed their fists into their coat pocket and took hold of Leorio’s necklace. As they waited for the boys to finish their conversation, which had lost all purpose and devolved into a mixture of laughter and annoyance. Kurapika pulled the golden chain out and stared down at the cross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika traced the small crux with their finger tip, holding it cupped in their hand. Pain seized through the side of their head and Kurapika flinched from the pain, but breathed through the wave of nausea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika?” Gon placed a hand on their shoulder as he called out to them, “you sure you’re okay to do this? You can wait here if you want.” Gon gently reminded Kurapika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really. The medicine has kicked in enough for me to function.” Kurapika nodded strongly as they wrapped their fingers tightly around the cross and deposited the trinket back into their pocket. Gon eyed them for a moment longer, “I’m serious. I’m fine. Let’s just go.” Kurapika urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Killua said, “Gon you’re going to Marksmen Timber, I’m going to Clark’s, and Kurapika you’ve got Madison Logging. We meet back here at sunrise, with or </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leorio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving without him.” Kurapika warned,”if it comes down to it, then you go on ahead and find a way to your friend’s. I won’t leave Leorio behind, I can’t.” Kurapika assured Killua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Killua groaned and stomped his foot, “This isn’t the time to be stubborn! If you can’t find him, we have to all go, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>regroup</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua,” Gon interrupted, “we’ll find him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua went tense and looked ready to grab Gon by the shoulders and shake the other man, but ended up throwing his hands up defeated, “Fine! Whatever, move out. Just meet back here at sunrise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Gon cheered and Kurapika nodded with a half smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua walked along for a while, once he was sure he’d managed to get a good distance between himself and the other two hunters, he glimpsed back over his shoulder and bounded around the nearby gas station corner. Killua double checked that no one could see him before he closed his eyes and took a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened them Killua was just outside the building of Clark’s Timber. He glanced around thankful to have appeared without any witnesses, but he could feel instantly that he wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua bristled under the other presence and shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he stormed up the pathway. He curled in on himself with each and every step, feeling more repressed the closer he got to the entrance. Leorio wasn’t here, who was, well he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the last person Killua would ever want to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Kil,” Illumi’s voice rang for a moment before the doll-like man stepped free of the shadows, “it’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I could say the same about you.” Killua sighed as he leaned back against the door frame, “you're not who I was looking for, so bye.” He waved over his shoulder as he turned back to leave, if anything he could meet up with Gon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong gust of air stopped Killua. He sighed heavily as Illumi appeared before him, “Father wants you to come home. He’s willing to look past your offenses.” Illumi’s head seemed to lull to one side, his black eyes still listless and dull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” Killua attempted to side step his elder brother, “I’m not going back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi grabbed Killua’s wrist and stopped him, “why do you refuse to see the true path before you? Both you and little brother, the Chosen one, both of you refuse to see the light.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua viciously yanked his wrist free of Illumi’s grasp, “You sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>away in the first place. This isn’t,” Killua held up his fingers and bounced them as he quoted Illumi, “my ‘path’, and if Alluka doesn’t want to follow either, then clearly it’s not her path either. So don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>try dragging us back!” Killua roared as he stepped back further away from his elder brother, “it’s the path you planned for me, and I told you. I’m not gonna be some mindless killing machine.” He kept his voice level, surprised at how calm he sounded as he spoke to his elder brother. “I’m not like you, I’m not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you. Neither is Alluka.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi’s face showed no emotion whatsoever as he tilted his head at Killua, “Not like us? Kil, this is what you were born for, it’s all you know. That human, he’s tainted you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why you’re so quick to thrust blame onto someone else for a decision I made on my own,” Killua’s voice cracked with strain as he squared up to face his elder brother, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that left, I made that choice all on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>own. All Gon did was show me a life without you.” Killua laughed dryly as he shifted into a smug and satisfied stance, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> said yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kil, it does truly hurt me to see you so opposed to Father’s wishes.” Illumi paced around Killua slowly, Killua followed him, keeping the older man in his sight, “why are we so wrong? Do you know better than our father? Are you sure that your path is right?” He turned to face Killua, his aura shifted and the temperature around them dropped, the air knocked from Killua’s lungs, by the crushing power of Illumi’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t! Get the hell away from me Illumi!” Killua swiped at his elder brother, who gripped Killua’s hand and twisted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Kil, why would you attack me? When you know fully well that I am far more superior than the likes of you? You’re not even  at your full power or potential.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue at his brother, “I don’t care what you say. You’re not going to change my mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, trying to save him is pointless, Gon.” Illumi smiled softly, as Killua froze once he heard Illumi speak Gon’s name, “He’s one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> tarnished few.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about him like that!” Killua roared, “Gon is not tarnished or, or broken! He’s, he’s everything that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dad could never be.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the ride.” Gon knocked twice on the back of the elderly couple's truck, they’d seen him walking and stopped to offer him a ride. Marksman logging was just in his sight, the old pole barn looked eerie and unwelcoming as he jogged up along the dirt road towards the deep rusty red building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached he noticed a tall and lanky figure who vanished into the building before Gon could get a real good look at them. “Hello?” Gon shouted, “H-hey wait up!” He nearly tripped over his own two feet with enthusiasm as he began to run after the curious figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon began to sprint along the long dirt driveway. “Man, this place has been abandoned for years huh?” Gon spoke aloud as he inched his way in through the same door the shadowy figure, which he assumed was Leorio, had slipped in through. “Hey! Excuse me? Leorio, are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” A stranger’s voice sang out, “but I am not the one you’re looking for, Gon Freecss.” Gon turned to face a strange man with vivid magenta hair and tattoos under his eyes, one looked like a teardrop the other a star, “Sorry to disappoint, however I promise I will make our meeting worthwhile.” He bowed to Gon in a grand sweeping gesture, almost like he was a ringleader within the center of the circus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon instantly fell into a firm fighting stance, “And you are?” He shot the man a steadfast glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>come </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, surely you know my name, think long and hard. You’ve heard it before.” He winked playfully at Gon as his lips pulled back into a thin inhuman and sinister grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...” Gon began, his voice trailed as he searched for the name, “You’re Hisoka!” Gon announced as he realized who the stranger was. Hisoka was a demon, and a demon may have possessed Leorio, “Where’s Leorio!?” Gon demanded as he kept his own eyes locked onto Hisoka’s amorous scrutiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now. I have nothing, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hisoka accented his final word by drawing a line in the space between himself and Gon with his taloned finger, “to do with Leorio’s disappearance.” He smiled widely and steepled his fingers, “however I can offer a solution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? A solution to what?” Gon asked quickly. He kept his eyes on Hisoka, eyeing every inch of the demon with an angry and weary gaze. Gon squared his body ready for any move the demon made, his fingers twitched at his side, ready for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I adore that look.” Hisoka mused with a pleased shiver, Hisoka regarded Gon for a moment, taking in the fierce body language of the young mortal, Hisoka titled his head and cocked one of his hips, “so full of potential.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon grimaced as he inched back away from Hisoka, “Leorio really isn’t here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, there’s not a soul, but you and I around.” Hisoka explained as he gestured to the four corners of the large building, “but why act so surprised, I’m sure you knew that already, after all I am rather calm right now am I not? Almost like I was waiting for you, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon slowly straightened back up, “Wait, you were waiting for me?” Gon asked slowly, why would Hisoka be waiting for him? Hisoka was Kurapika’s informant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, why? I don’t want anything to do with demons.” Gon replied bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What if I told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know where Leorio is? I also know the best way to stop the demon that’s steering his body right now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can get you there faster than any car could.” Hisoka watched the way Gon’s face quirked with interest. “Hear me out? Our mutual friend’s life indeed depends on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. If I don’t like what I hear though, I am leaving and you’re not allowed to follow me.” Gon offered firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we have ourselves a deal.” Hisoka beamed happily.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika wasn’t surprised when they crept along the main wall off Madison’s logging and found Leorio’s car parked behind the building. They kept their eyes peeled for any sign of Leorio as they inched to the car and checked it before going inside the stone building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kurapika got closer it was easy to see the door was still open to the driver’s side. Kurapika held their breath as they lightly tugged the door open and immediately noticed the heavy scent of sulfur. Behind Kurapika just inside the logging building there was the sound of something as it fell and hit the ground with a loud metallic rattle. Kurapika whirled around quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about the situation screamed “trap”, but Kurapika knew they would need to proceed into the building and face Leorio. After all their vision made it clear they’d be going inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they stood up right and marched towards the partially opened door and shoved it wide open, “I know you’re here. Stop hiding and come out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dollface, remember me?” It was Leorio’s voice, only now velvet soft, laced with a purr that made the hair at Kurapika’s nape stand on end and goosebumps break out down their arms. Kurapika turned to the source of Leorio’s voice. Leorio was propped up against a nearby door frame with a sly slimy grin spread across his possessed lips, “Tsk, gotta say. You don’t look so hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika narrowed their eyes on Leorio as he shoved off the doorway and sauntered around them, his eyes trailed over their body in a way that was clearly not Leorio’s gaze. They didn’t speak. Kurapika refused to give the demon any form of leverage over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Leorio purred once again and tipped down his glasses, Kurapika watched as black slithered out from Leorio’s pupils and took over his gentle brown eyes, “You know, I gotta say Dollface, this chump. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Leorio laughed loudly, “Which really I don’t get, you seem pretty stuck up. Also the way you’ve shafted him, I mean, I don’t need to look into his memories for that. Naw.” Leorio stepped closer, and closer until Kurapika was forced to move back, “Hell, Leorio told me himself how you were such a frigid bitch. Nothing but your damn revenge on your mind.” Kurapika felt their back hit the nearest wall, and Leorio boxed them in with his arms, “but for some reason he just wants a chance to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rail</span>
  </em>
  <span> your ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kurapika hissed. “You’re the demon that was in Pairo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding ding! Look at you!” Leorio laughed, “Finally remembered me. Though I gotta ask, because this fuck is to much of a whimp, does he even have a prayer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika felt their heart lurch and the numb feeling of ice slither down their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon a simple yes or no, or you're too scared to answer, because maybe you want it just as bad?” Leorio laughed wildly, “Don’t worry, he doesn’t care, hell, You see,” The demon grabbed Kurapika’s face before they could react and cupped their face in his hands, “you just fuel his fire, constantly. Did you know he still thinks about you in that crappy old band t-shirt still? Shit, he wanted to see that on you for years, granted,” one of Leorio’s hands trailed from Kurapika’s neck, down their chest, side and stopped to tug at one of the belt loops on their pants, “usually it’s without these.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Kurapika spat through their clenched jaw, “Shut up! He knows I won’t return his feelings! My revenge—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge, revenge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>revenge!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leorio sneered and wrapped a single hand around Kurapika’s neck, “How about you try to get a personality that isn’t wallowing in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span> self pity?” Leorio howled, and Kurapika’s eyes widened, “Leorio said it first, not me. That was all him. You pushed him so hard for so long he finally gave up, but then your sorry ass fell right back into his lap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika struggled as the demon spoke, they kicked out against the hold on their neck and groaned through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how much of Leorio’s life you fucked up? You just take and take.” Leorio stroked Kurapika’s face with the back of his hand, “and he’s such a good man, all he wanted was to help you. You’re such a waste of his affection and energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If,” Kurapika gasped out, “if I didn’t know any better. I’d say you fell for him when you were pretending to be Peitro.” Leorio’s face tensed and his eyes widened. “Oh, what? Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit a nerve?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio threw them single handedly across the room a s Kurapika’s back wrapped around the nearest support beam before they fell limply to the ground. Kurapika’s vision swam with stars as they tried to move. “How much did it hurt? When you realized he wouldn’t ever love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The foul demon that you really were?” Kurapika was going for a low blow, they needed to lead the demon on just to get a little closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Leorio kicked Kurapika's ribs, hard enough to flip them on to their back. All of the air in their lungs had been knocked free; they couldn’t even cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika wheezed as they looked up at him after a few heavy breaths between the hunter and the riled up demon, “or do you just hate...that to spite everything, he still loves </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kurapika snarked as Leorio straddled their body and wrapped his hands tightly around their neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill you!” Leorio roared at them as he slowly pressed his weight onto Kurapika’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika tried to breathe for all they were worth. Leorio’s thumbs pressed harder into their neck, and the nails bit into the soft flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika attempted to gasp and speak, but the demon added more weight to their neck and Kurapika felt themself begin to choke on the emptiness in their lungs. If it was possible they could feel the trapped blood in their neck as it encouraged their veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I couldn’t wait to crawl out of that pit to find you and kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika made a feeble attempt to punch at Leorio, but their vision had begun to swim with galaxies of stars and splotchy black and blue visions. Their hand met nothing and fell limp against the cold concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika!” Gon gasped loudly as he stepped from the shadows, Hisoka slipped a long hand over Gon’s mouth and shushed the young man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now. Don’t give yourself away.” Hisoka warned, as he pressed the disgustingly warm vile into Gon’s hand, “Bottoms up.” He whispered against the shell of Gon’s ear, “Exorcising Leorio will only send the demon back for a short while. Use this and he will surely leave your friend’s body and cease to exist.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon looked down at the long viles Hisoka had slipped into his hand, then back to Kurapika, he could see the blue tint beginning to stain Kurapika’s lips. “This will help me save him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will make you strong enough to save him.” Hisoka corrected, “just drink and you’ll feel it, instinct will tell you what to do. You’re meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon uncorked one of the viles and watched Hisoka for a moment before he put the glass to his lips and quickly drank. It was like he swallowed something far too hot, and Gon could feel the liquid slither down his throat and pool deep in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was pain, his skin felt too small and like it wanted to split open. Gon’s scalp prickled and itched. There was so much happening, and then Gon felt still and gasped for breath unaware that he’d been holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the world quickly and suddenly righted itself, Gon eyed the scene before him and reached out and felt as if he could feel his hand form across the room, reach into Leorio’s body and take hold of the demon’s mist-like form. Leorio’s head wrenched over to Gon's direction with absolute terror. His hands loosened on Kurapikas neck as he watched Gon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon’s eyes were firm and filled with anger as he stepped closer and willed the demon out of Leorio’s body, his fingertips felt ice cold as he imagined them with a firm deep grip on the ghastly form of the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika began to choke under Leorio, Gon could see them as they regained consciousness, dazed, but alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio rolled off of them and convulsed as Gon commanded his grip to tighten around the demon’s true form and wrench it free of Leorio’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika slowly rolled onto their side and reached into one of their pockets. Gon could just barely see the glimmering hint of the cross necklace’s chain as Kurapika slapped the charm against Leorio’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio and the demon screamed. At Leorio’s neck and against Kurapika’s hand small tendrils of smoke rose up from where they held the necklace. Kurapika gritted their teeth and their brow knotted in pain, “Go! I cast you out of this body! In the name of all the Goddesses and the Gods above, I banish you, you unholy creature!” Kurapika’s voice was wrecked, but clear enough and strong enough to call out to their dearest friend, “Leorio! Please come back to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon felt the demon's hold become slack and pulled back, the black fog that was the demon’s true form oozed from Leorio’s mouth and nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio’s arms gave out and his body collapsed with a painful thud. Gon felt exhaustion hit him like a hammer and sank to the floor. He looked back to where Hisoka had been and realized the demon had vanished long ago. Only one playing card remained behind, only the Jack of Clubs rested where he stood. Gon reached out and collected the card. Kurapika’s attention was more on Leorio’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gon.” Killua’s voice was a sudden shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon looked up at Killua, who looked horrified at the sight of him, “K-Killua it...I,” Gon stammered, but Killua shook his head and just pointed to his mouth and mimed for Gon to wipe his own lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon did and Killua had gestured and watched the white haired man join the other two, “He’s alive.” Kurapika sighed, clearly relieved, “but we shouldn’t stay here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon looked over to Killua and they both seemed to agree, Killua spoke up, “Then we should get to Bisky’s. Help me get him in the car. I can drive.” </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! Another chapter down! I'm so happy to be getting almost to the top of the crazy roller coaster that really kicks off the big parts of the fic. I'm starting to write them and just can't wait. (I really kind of wanna see your theories of where this goes &gt; &gt;)</p><p>Thank you as always for reading and please stay safe and have a good weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-screams- I am so sorry this is a week laaaaaate. As i've mentioned a lot of this story has already been planned out and is mostly written (I usually stay 2-3 chapters ahead of the current chapter). However this wasn't going exactly where I wanted so Starling (who you all know is my awesome amazing beta reader) and I figured out something and a bit of an overhaul happened that means the planning doc is gutted, but something a lot better is on the way. (Sorry there will still be a character death coming up, but remember said character will be back by chapter 14-15) </p><p>ALSO most importantly thank you for all the kudo's and your kind comments, they do really mean a lot and help drive me to keep going. You're all great and I appreciate you very much.  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter tags/warnings: Nothing, this one turned out pretty tame after chapter 7. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It took Kurapika all of two minutes to understand why Killua told them to stay quiet. Biscuit Krueger may have been a short woman that Kurapika didn’t realize was a fully grown adult until she spoke, “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>call!? Not one from either of you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>a month!?” Kurapika winced, amazed by just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrill</span>
  </em>
  <span> Biscuit’s voice could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really sorry Bisky, there was just a lot going on.” Gon offered again, “please, can we talk about this later?” Gon asked as he tried to calm the dragoness of a woman down. He looked between the small woman and the car, “we just, don’t have time for your nagging right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biscuit opened her mouth ready to dole out another vicious tongue lashing, so Kurapika spoke up before she could tear into Gon again, “Please, this was all my fault, the boys asked to come back a—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” Biscuit demanded, cutting Kurapika off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Kurapika, my friend and I met the boys back in Chapel Hill, we gave Gon and Killua a ride-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got into a car with total strangers? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Biscuit shrieked, veins in her forehead suddenly became visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Killua tried to steal our car, however  Leorio and I are both noticed, so—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span> a car!?” Biscuit turned a violent scarlet and seemed ready to spit fire, whether it was from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>failed</span>
  </em>
  <span> attempt at stealing the car, or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> of trying to steal was unclear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that wasn’t the right thing to say. Kurapika grimaced before they attempted once again to calm the protective woman, “Biscuit, Ma’am,” Kurapika caught her attention before the blond woman could throttle either of the younger men, “I’m sorry, but we have one more person passed out in the car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just wake him up.” Biscuit snapped with a roll of her magenta eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we're here,” Killua spoke up, finally having left most of the apology to Gon, who Biscuit had always seemed to be more lenient on, “He was just possessed by a demon and Gon,” Killua glanced over, “Gon exorcised him.” He trailed off, and Biscuit seemed to understand there was a lot more that needed to be said, but it needed to wait. “We need Kite. He needs to know what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked over, concerned, they’d known that Gon had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get the demon out of Leorio’s body. Whatever it was though, and how, they didn’t know. Gon seemed almost bashful and apprehensive at the thought of this Kite person learning what he’d done. Kurapika watched Gon rub at his neck. Killua reached over and lightly rapped his knuckles against Gon’s shoulder and Gon reached up to grab Killua’s hand. Such a simple gesture calmed the spit fiery woman before them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you carry your friend?” Biscuit asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, we hired a bunch of gnomes the first time,” Killua rolled his eyes and then snarked, “how </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you think he got in the car?.” Killua deadpanned back, which earned him a firm smack to the head, “Hag!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat!” Biscuit growled, “besides, that was directed at Gon, since I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>does all the heavy lifting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua, come on, let’s get Leorio.” Gon urged with a tug on Killua’s jean jacket. “Where should we bring him, Bisky?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second floor.” Biscuit answered with a wave over her shoulder as she turned around to hold open the smaller of the two sets of doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua had explained that Biscuit and her son Wing, along with his ward, Zushi, all lived on the second and third floor of the main building of Biscuit’s property.  There was to the right of the main building, a long single story row of motel rooms, which usually were rented out to Hunters or the odd traveler. Gon gushed about the barn and the surrounding woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika had gathered both their duffle bag and Leorio’s small suitcase from the car’s trunk while Killua had both his and Gon’s bags and backpacks. Biscuit followed after them once they were all on the stairs leading up. “Second room on the left.” Biscuit shouted from behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon nodded and opened the front door at the stair top, and then led the small procession to the first of the two guest rooms. He opened the door and awkwardly shuffled in, the room was mostly bare and only held a single full size cot. Gon laid Leorio out on top of the cot with ease and care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take a look at him, Kurapika, you can take the second room across the hall. Gon, Killua, go ahead and put your stuff in the loft. You two and Zushi can figure out the air mattress later.” Biscuit rattled off as she stepped closer and began to examine Leorio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon and Killua nodded and thanked her while they left the guest room and headed for the third floor loft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika stayed in the room opposite Leorio, their eyes trained on the sleeping man. As Biscuit carefully poked and prodded at Leorio’s body, Kurapika stepped forward and placed his glasses on the side end table. Kurapika moved to walk away, but felt the room spin. Their medicine from earlier had worn off completely, like being stuck by a tidal wave, Kurapika suddenly felt ill as sick to their stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biscuit watched them for a moment before she smiled, doll-like and impish, at Kurapika, “I’m gonna go make soup and some tea and you’re gonna be finishing both, taking medicine, and going to bed.” Biscuit announced, her tone warm and motherly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m, I’m—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fine’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve been a mom for a while and I can see someone with a cold from a mile away. You’re gonna be no good to us sick. So let me get you set up right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika sighed, “that obvious, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Biscuit looked smug as she placed her hands on her hips and nodded before she left, “follow me!” Biscuit demanded just past the threshold of the door when she noticed Kurapika hadn’t followed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika stepped out from the guest room and followed her obediently, they glanced around the small apartment and noticed a few family photos on the wall. In most of the photos it was Biscuit and a boy who steadily grew into a man with messed up and unkempt looking black hair and thick glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Wing, my Son.” Biscuit explained, “He and his ward Zushi are down stairs right now, keeping an eye on the bar for me.” She smiled fondly at the photos of her son, “A hunt took his father from me before he could walk,” Biscuit smiled fondly at the photo, however once Biscuit realized that she’d fallen into a small moment of reminiscing beside Kurapika. Biscuit shook her head and smiled warmly over to the blonde person alongside her, “Anyways, chicken noodle soup out of a can okay for now?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Leorio came around, it was a still and quiet morning. His mouth felt painfully dry and the world spun as he sat up. God there was a list of things that just didn’t feel right with his body. He clenched his eyes shut and then slowly let them open again, thankfully someone had left a glass of water on the nightstand. Leorio snatched it with no hesitation and drank the entirety of it in two gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio took a few breaths and stood up, he found his bag at the end of the bed and quickly dug for clean clothes, he didn’t know where he was, but he felt safe enough to take the time to freshen up. Leorio examined the room as he stripped and redressed, it was sparse and bare. There was a small mirror on the wall that Leorio fixed his hair in and took notice of how prominent his stubble had gotten, how long had he been out? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gon! Cut it out!” Killua’s voice carried from outside the opened window and Leorio rushed over to peer out. Gon was chasing Killua with a hose while another younger looking male glanced between the two of them, trying to be a mediator, and only getting drenched himself. Leorio smiled, happy to see them all okay. He put the pieces together and figured that they must have finally made it to the tavern the boys had been talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio wasted no time and hurried out from the small apartment to meet up with the boys, when he came around the corner though, his heart skipped a beat. Kurapika was curled up on a bench by themself, book opened in their lap. Not that they were reading it, they seemed more amused by the antics from the younger men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leorio!” Gon shouted from the barn. Kurapika jolted up and whirled around to face him, their book tumbled to the porch below, forgotten. Leorio was relieved to see that color had returned to Kurapika’s face, “You’re awake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, how long was I out?” Leorio asked, his attention turned to Gon, he tried to steal an inconspicuous glance over to Kurapika once again, but Gon was too eager to ignore , “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorta</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel like I got run over by a bus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only two days.” Gon shrugged, “We got to Bisky’s and we’ve been helping around here while we wait for Kite, oh, and waited for you to wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait for a Kite?” Leorio asked, his brow scrunched together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kite. He’s mine and Killua’s mentor. He watched out for us for a while when we first started.” Gon explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gon! Quit slacking off and come help!” Killua demanded. His usually wild white hair had been deflated by Gon’s earlier antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Gon waved over and turned back to Leorio, “I guess I’ll talk to you later.” Gon nodded before he chased after Killua and the other brown haired boy. Leorio watched the trio head off into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good to see them all in good spirits— hey!” Leorio looked back to where Kurapika had been, and his voice stopped them as they tried to walk away. “What the hell? No, ‘glad to see you’re okay’ or ‘how are you feeling’?” Leorio wisecracked at Kurapika. Who stopped and clearly deflated before they turned to face him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I had to ask or say anything, since you're obviously standing and rather bolstorus already.” Kurapika pointed out. </span>
</p><p><span>Why did they sound so </span><em><span>annoyed </span></em><span>and defensive</span> <span>with Leorio? He hadn’t done anything...oh wait, that’s right. </span><em><span>He</span></em><span> didn’t, but his body and the demon had. When Leorio didn’t speak Kurapika turned away again.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Kurapika, can we talk? About what happened?” Leorio asked, he wanted to clear the air with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leorio. It wasn’t you that said all those things or acted that way.” Kurapika shook their head in dismissal, before they turned back to face him. “Least it wasn’t you two days ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s not fine, because you’re being so distant with me.” Leorio urged them to stay, Kurapika crossed their arms and leaned back against the wood paneling of the tavern, “you’re pushing me away, I just wanna explain. Gimme a chance to get my bearings here Sunshi—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>call me Sunshine!” Kurapika snapped at him and Lerio stumbled back from the fearsome force of their scowl, clearly a line had been crossed, “how long have you been hiding those feelings from me?” They asked sharply. “Do you know the unnecessary </span>
  <em>
    <span>risk</span>
  </em>
  <span> that puts you in? Do you realize that I can’t feel that way about you in return, because you don’t know who, or what would use that against me, you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio felt his chest compress tightly around his heart. Like a snake wrapped around its meal. “Kurapika,” Leorio whispered softly, “I-I,” he didn’t know what would make everything okay or what would fix the situation, “I won’t apologize for how I feel, if that’s what you wanted it’s not gonna happen.” Complications be damned, hiding from Kurapika had made him easier to possess, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a weakness, a crack that was easily manipulated into a crater and the demon slipped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked at him for a moment, they seemed dazed by the weight of Leorio’s words. He placed the ball in their court and it was Kurapika’s turn. “Leorio—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well! Look at you up and at ‘em!” Biscuit’s voice had interrupted Kurapika and drew Leorio’s attention away from his friend, “Hello Leorio, nice to finally meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nice to meet you too? Um…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biscuit Krueger, but please just call me Bisky or Miss.Bisky.” Biscuit introduced herself proudly, “I was hoping to catch you before you got out here, come on, let’s get you back inside for a once over and an actual shower.” She reached out and grabbed Leorio by the wrist and urged him to follow. When Leorio looked back, Kurapika was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about Kurapika,” Biscuit announced as they rounded back to the main doors that lead into the tavern rather than the apartment above, she waved her hands as she spoke, “they’re pretty hard to get a read on, but Gon and Killua speak pretty highly of Kurapika, and you so, both of you must be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Leorio nervously nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biscuit noticed the way that Leorio still seemed to search for Kurapika from the windows, “Give Kurapika space now, it sounds like that demon you were stuck with dug up some dirt that really hit them hard.” She offered softly shrugging as she closed the door behind Leorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to talk about what happened, what the demon said to them, and all that.” Leorio sounded absolutely defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna guess, Sunshine, was a nickname you called ‘em by?” Biscuit asked as she approached the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He laughed lightly, “it started as a joke when we were kids, then it just stuck, and I’ve called them that since.” Leorio sat at one of the stools, “When we first met, they wouldn’t tell me their name and ‘Sunshine’ was what made them finally snap and shout at me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘My name is Kurapika, you idiot’</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Leorio quoted with a dry laugh, “I, I should have told Kurapika sooner, maybe then things wouldn’t be so-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O~okay,” Biscuit cut him off, “so you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop worrying about it, Kurapika hardly left your side the whole time you were out. I kicked them out this morning to get some sunlight and fresh air. I think Kurapika is blaming themself for what happened to you.” She explained. “Anyways, right now, they don’t want to talk, so here ya go!” Biscuit passed him a menu, “you’re probably hungry too, so eat first, I’m gonna examine you, then you can take a shower and get ready for work.” Biscuit announced and hopped from her own stool to go behind the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work?” Leorio blinked in a daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the tavern opens in about,” She squinted at the clock above the bar, “three hours. What, did you think you were staying for free?” Biscuit smiled slyly before she headed to the back with a wave of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio scoffed and deflated as he watched her leave, “Well then.” He felt stiff and cracked his neck and felt a burning pain jolt through there was a bandage over the source of the pain and Leorio tentatively prodded at the edges with his finger tips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go poking at it.” Biscuit warned as she placed a fresh cup of water beside Leorio, “it’s a burn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, Uh, Kay.” Leorio blinked, he figured that he would have remembered getting a burn. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back again.” Kurapika dead panned as Hisoka’s hands reached out from the shadows and began to shuffle his playing cards, “I told you, you shouldn’t be here.” Kurapika tossed the card up, and like a whip, something caught the card and flung it back into Hisoka’s deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worried about me? I’m touched.” Hisoka chuckled, “however a being such as myself will not be done on by the likes of that hunter, Kite, was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. What do you have for me? Can you tell me where Chrollo is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk. Tsk.” Hisoka clicked his tongue and waggled a long taloned finger, “so impatient, I actually wanted to check on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika narrowed their eyes on the eccentric demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it feel? To be as powerless as when you lost your family?” Hisoka asked boldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard!” Kurapika spat and abruptly spun away from Hisoka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want that power for yourself? Make it so Gon wouldn’t need to save you again, or better yet, save your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> by yourself?” Hisoka purred in his usual vile tone that sent a course of rage down Kurapika’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were angry, because Hisoka was right of course they wanted that power and that ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the solution.” Hisoka was suddenly far too close and held Kurapika’s shoulders in his large clawed hands, “and I’ve wanted to share this with you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>long. You’re meant for this far more than Gon, he’s so willing to save, but that can only get a man so far.” Hisoka let his hands slowly trace down Kurapika's arms, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> however, your rage. It’s perfect. So tell me, do you want the power to fight Chrollo on your own?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika stepped free of Hisoka’s hold and turned to face the demon. “Yes. I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka’s eyes glowed and his grin widened as he stepped back into the shadows, “then next time, I’ll bring you what you need.” His eyes remained glowing like orbs of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not now?” Kurapika hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka’s only reply was a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>shush </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the shadows as his eyes finally flitted away like smoke, blown away by wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika?” Gon sounded genuinely concerned as he walked into the barn, but his eyes soon widened as he glanced around. “Hisoka was here wasn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika arched an eyebrow at Gon, “I feel like that question is rhetorical.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika,” Gon stepped closer and looked back, “was he here? He shouldn’t be able to get on the property. This was at one time a church yard. So you know the whole, hallowed ground thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it was sacred, it isn’t any more. Which tends to happen over time. Nothing to really be concerned about Gon. Though this barn looks like it was intentionally tainted.” Kurapika gestured with a wave of their hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he come here for?” Gon asked, as he realized he wouldn’t be getting much of anywhere without being direct with Kurapika, “what did he say to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked Gon in the eye and that was all the younger man needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He offered you power, didn’t he, Kurapika, if he did you really shouldn’t take it.” Gon objected not much unlike a young child </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika shook their head, “he offered to assist me, however he said nothing Gon,” They explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon seemed hesitant to speak for a moment, “I had another vision. I think the demon blood brought it about and lessened the effects on my body, but we can’t have the demon blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika felt a chill crawl down their back. “Gon,” they saw the concern and worry cross the younger man’s face, “what did you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon suddenly looked oh so small and fragile. Kurapika knew Gon was courageous, that he feared little and usually laughed in the face of death, yet for the first time he looked genuinely overwhelmed and frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all happened really fast, you and I were together, then I was alone and you were gone,” His voice wavered as he spoke, “just </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika nodded, they felt as if they understood what Gon was getting at. Kurapika patted Gon’s shoulder as they walked past him. “Thank you for your concern, Gon, however, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to come to pass. I’m ready to face it. From one hunter to another, please keep this between the two of us. I understand it’s a heavy burden to ask of you, but if death is what awaits me, then I’m already prepared for that, Gon. I can only hope I see my goal through to the end.” They clapped his shoulder firmly, but before Gon could manage a reply, a beaten up old van pulled up and a willowy man emerged from the driver seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kite!” Gon called out as he jogged out front the barn and slowed as he approached the taller man, “it’s good to see you.”  There was comfort in seeing the older man. Gon felt his nerves instantly settle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you too, now what trouble have you gotten yourself into?” Kite asked as he looked from Gon to Kurapika. Kurapika nodded in acknowledgment of the other hunter and headed back across the lot into the tavern. Gon watched Kurapika and felt his throat burn with an uncomfortable tightness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story?” Gon shrugged albeit sheepishly, “Killua and everyone should be inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them headed into the tavern which at nearby nine at night was mostly empty. “Kite,” Biscuit greeted from the bar, seated on her usual high bar stool, “welcome, want me to clear everyone out?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No rush, I’d like some food and coffee before we get down to business, it’s been a long drive.” Kite explained as he tossed his bag on to one of the unoccupied stools, he stood and leaned against the counter top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biscuit took Kite’s order and turned to the few patrons and announced they’d be closing in about an hour, Wing took the hint and switched the open sign to ‘closed’ on the door and turned off the lights for the old billboard that announced where the tavern was on the side of the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kite ate and the bar emptied. </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leorio was in the back washing dishes and Kurapika had ended up beside him, drying the dishes. They were both silent and the air hung heavy with everything Leorio wanted to say and everything Kurapika didn’t want to hear yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kurapika was still angry with him, Leorio was surprised to see them so quiet about it, usually Kurapika lacked any sort of filter and would never hold back, however Leorio noticed that they seemed heavily lost in thought since Kite had showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Leorio also observed that Kurapika seemed to be favoring their left hand. They’d reach into the sink to pick up a dish with the right and carefully avoid any weight resting on the palm of their left, “so what happened?” He asked with a soft nod to their hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika peered up at Leorio, then back down to their hand, and without speaking reached into their pocket, then held out their clenched fist to Leorio. When the taller man didn’t move right away, Kurapika moved their hand closer and urged him, “take it.” Kurapika whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio dried his hands off quickly and cupped his large hands under Kurapika’s own and watched in shock as his cross necklace was deposited into his waiting hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Gon removed the demon, I held this to your neck,” Kurapika turned their hand over and showed Leorio the still fresh cross shaped burn mark on the fleshy mound of their thumb, “it got so hot as the demon was exorcised, it burned both of us.” They kept their eyes low at Leorio’s neck, they reached up, their fingers ghosted over the bandage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Leorio looked down to the gold cross as it glimmered under the painful fluorescent kitchen lights. “I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tore it off and left it in the pharmacy parking lot, Killua brought it back, I cleaned and fixed it.” Kurapika spoke softly before they moved to step around Leorio and head out from the kitchen when he grabbed their arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, please,” Leorio nearly begged  and Kurapika took a few slow steps backwards, “I-” Leorio opened his mouth and the series of anxious groans and clicks that came out were enough to make Kurapika snort in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it or don’t, Leorio.” Kurapika quipped, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if they were mad, they were finally showing it. They were finally coming back around just a bit! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika however, wasn’t expecting the crushing hug Leorio pulled them into, Kurapika slowly returned the embrace and tightened their grip. Both of them knew they had a conversation that would need to happen, but it could wait. For now it was a blessing to simply hold one another and relish in the feeling of security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Killua’s voice broke them apart, “don’t mean to break up your touching moment, but we’re ready out front.” He explained and watched the two as they stepped apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them made or said sounds of agreement and Killua left them for the moment to gather themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kurapika tugged at Leorio’s sleeve, “let me?” They asked with a gesture to his hand and the cross necklace Leorio held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio returned it and slouched down enough for Kurapika to reach around his neck and return the cross to its rightful place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Leorio asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika calmly looked past Leorio and out to the bar, where they could see Kite seated at the bar with a fresh cup of coffee between his hands. “As I‘ll ever be.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed and that you're getting as excited as I am for the story to start to pick up from here out. I'm hoping I can power through writing more this weekend, but I do get my second covid shot this weekend, so theres a good chance I'll be out for a bit. &lt;3 </p><p>Stay safe and have a great Thursday and a beautiful weekend everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dealings With the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It always feels like such a mile stone to be posting another chapter? Like I really never thought I'd be continuing to post this fic, but here we are??? I do still seriously wanna thank everyone for the comments and kudos. You do help me keep going, as does Starling, my beta and bounce off person. </p>
<p>Thank you all so so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter warnings; mentions of drinking the demon blood, acceptance of death/impending death, Chrollo x Neon (one sided will not be a lasting ship), mild gore body horror, and secondary canon character deaths.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Leorio wouldn’t say that Kite intimidated him, but the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how to keep a room silent with just one single sharp look from under his hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight,” Kite spoke as he leaned forward away from the bar and began to pace with a steady and solid stride, “you,” he pointed at Kurapika, “have foolishly been in contact with a demon named Hisoka, for years?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. At least the past two.” Kurapika agreed, they kept their tone entirely indifferent. They had opened their mouth to clarify more, but Kite waved them off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly Kite had no interest in details and only the black and whites of the story. No greys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then you,” he turned to Gon, “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>went along </span>
  </em>
  <span> with what the demon said to save Kurapika when Leorio was possessed by the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>same </span>
  </em>
  <span>demon that possessed his childhood friend? Speaking of, Leorio, you’re a hunter? How did you not notice someone being possessed for, what was it, five years?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Medical school, my nose was pretty much always in a book or booze, besides. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hunter, it’s not my end game or my goal. I’m just here to help and drive.” Leorio then added, “also I hadn’t seen Peitro in over six years, figured it must just have been who he grew into.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Learn to be more perceptive, even if you become a doctor your instincts will tell you more than medical testing.” Kite was apathetic as he turned back to Gon, “you allowed a demon to convince you that drinking his </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a good idea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It really didn’t take a lot of convincing,” Gon replied, leaning forward with his elbows on his own knees, “Kurapika was in trouble. I haven’t and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>memorize the scriptures for exorcism, I’ve tried, you know that. So I just did what I had to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which could have killed you.” Kite argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t though and I saved Kurapika, I killed the demon. Didn’t just exorcise it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” Gon explained, “Which in the long run, isn’t that the better option?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if it means poisoning yourself!” Biscuit hollered from her own seat behind the bar. Wing also looked rather upset at Gon and with his decision to have listened to Hisoka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kite.” Killua spoke up. “There's something you should know.” He glanced over to Kurapika, they nodded, Kite needed to know about the fire and how Kurapika lost their family, “both of them have similar stories.” Killua gestured to Gon and Kurapika, “They’re both the only survivors of a house fire, started by a demon with a cowl over the lower half of his face and his master. Apparently the master’s name is Chrollo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> covenant child.” Kite sighed. Kurapika tilted their head at the man, “A covenant child or pact child, essentially someone in your family line made a deal with a demon and you’re the ante, wager, or the price. Whatever you wanna call it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents would never make that kind of deal. They loved my brother and I dearly.” Kurapika defended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sure they did, but I also didn’t say it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kite gestured with his coffee cup before he took a drink. “Someone in your family wanted something bad enough to forfeit your and your parent’s lives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were ever born.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killua cussed under his breath, visibly uncomfortable with what Kite had said. Gon knew why, it was because Killua hated the thought of destiny being planned out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio could nearly hear the way Kurapika ground their teeth, he set a firm hand on their shoulder, “Easy Sun-“ He stopped himself, “Kurapika,” Kurapika’s eyes snapped to Leorio’s own, “he’s just explaining, not placing the blame, no need to look ready to take his head off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika’s shoulders rose and immediately sagged with a sharp sigh, “Very well. So then why </span>
  <em>
    <span>us? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What is the purpose of killing the family and then the demon blood?” Kurapika didn’t sound any less infuriated, but they at least seemed appeased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it like a game to them, the more checkers on the board turned to kings, the more power one demon has. So now you’ve got all your pieces, the kids from all these deals, drinking demon blood, getting stronger. Well some demons don’t like having competition, so they go after these kids, kill ‘em off to prove how strong they are and try to gain more dominion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of them think it’s the best way to catch the eye of Lucifer. Word has it, he’s been waiting for a new host. Some demons are trying to buff up.” Kite lectured to the room, “So, so long as the two of you, don’t drink the kool-aid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from demon blood and don’t fall into this, Hisoka’s, plot. You’ll be fine, maybe even get a good long life outta it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that.” All eyes turned to Kurapika, “I am going to kill that demon, Chrollo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have a better chance becoming the Pope at this rate, sorry Kid, but—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to pay!” Kurapika roared as they stood up, their chair tumbled backwards. Kite rolled his own eyes as he stood, “I don’t care what you say. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find a way to kill that bastard for what he did. I stake my life on it. That he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>die.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kite crossed the room with slow deliberate steps towards Kurapika. “You won’t. Chrollo, He’s been at this a good long while for all you know. All you’re doing is continuing the cycle he set you on. Power, revenge, power.” Before he could step directly toe to toe with Kurapika, Leorio placed himself between the two of them. Kite seemed to arch a brow at Leorio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurapika will,” Leorio said confidently, “Kurapika </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill Chrollo. Not just their life is staked on this, I’d bet mine too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Gon joined in as he stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kite, you really don’t wanna tell Kurapika that they wouldn’t.” Killua added with a smug grin and shrug, “they’re stubborn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon added a soft, “you’re one to talk.” Which earned him an elbow to the ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kite eyed the four of them and sighed, “fine, but the moment you succumb and I hear of you drinking any demon blood, I’ll consider you a threat that needs to be hunted. That goes for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon nodded firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika leveled their gaze on Kite who only stared back, “Well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I can accept those terms.” Kurapika shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio knew Kurapika caught the loophole, just from the sharp knowing glint in their eye, and Kurapika already settled on doing it if they could. So long as Kite didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Kurapika drinking the blood they’d be fine. Leorio’s heart sank, just how far were they willing to go? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kite must have known, but he’d said what he said, it was too late to tack on any further demands, “fine, you two. Stay.” He pointed to Gon and Killua, “rest of you, goodnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gon and Killua moved up to the bar and sat on either side of Kite, who almost seemd to become instantly warmer as he talked to just the younger men, as the room emptied out behind the three of them. Biscuit, Wing, and Zushi all headed up to their apartment. Leorio had motioned to follow, but stopped once he saw Kurapika standing and just gazing up at the moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika must have felt Leorio watching them as they dropped their gaze and faced him. Kurapika almost seemed to glow under the full moon’s light, “hey.” Leorio made his way over to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can—what,” Leorio bit at his lip, “what happened while I was gone? You haven’t changed, but you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>changed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like, there’s just…What did I miss?”  Leorio asked and Kurapika looked taken aback. “You’re so intense now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Kurapika replied, “nothing really happened after you left. I was angry, cursed your name, and then I drifted. Everywhere. I did hunts and odd jobs for people. One lady, Melody, insisted that I stayed with her whenever I could.” Leorio knew they were leaving out as many details as they could, Kurapika didn’t want to let Leorio in, to let him worry about what they’d done. Leorio knew and understood that he couldn’t pry Kurapika’s walls apart, “Leorio, the only thing to truly change about me is that I have only strengthened my resolve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more than that.” Leorio huffed, “but, alright. I don’t like it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll take it. When this is over, I want the full story!” Leorio sassed and crossed his arms like a pouting child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika blinked up at him for a moment, before they broke out in a soft gentle laugh. “When it’s over?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika recalled Gon’s warning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You were just gone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The words echoed in the back of their mind, and Kurapika prayed it didn’t show on their face that they knew their death was creeping even closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Cause like it or </span>
  <em>
    <span>not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m gonna be there when you kick Chrollo’s ass. Someone has to be there to keep you from dying!” Leorio watched Kurapika back away a bit. “Wait, you’re not, you don’t—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen in the final fight.” Kurapika retorted, “Leorio, you need to be ready to consider that, I won’t live beyond that fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio felt his heart sink faster than a brick in water. Why didn’t he think of that before? Of course there was a chance Kurapika would die, he’d seen them injured and sick, so why did he think they were so indestructible until now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio?” Kurapika’s voice snapped him out of the fearful train of thought, “I’m sorry, but it’s just the reality of it. You heard what Kite said, my life was already forfeit. It’s okay though, whatever the price for justice for my family, I’m ready to pay it,” Kurapika laughed dryly, “after all, it would appear that that is my purpose. To pay for someone else’s selfish act.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them were silent, the gravity of Kurapika’s words hung heavy. Kurapika shifted, unsure if they could or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>  excuse themself from the situation, but something told them to stay. Leorio didn’t stare at Kurapika, but almost through them. He wondered if this was what it was like to be on the receiving end of the textbook condolences speech he’d been taught in class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be frank and companionate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leorio nodded, “Yeah, I get it.” he nodded firmly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take a moment to allow for silence or tears. When you speak again, don’t mince words, don’t use medical jargon. Proceed at the patient’s pace. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s him, he's the patient and he didn’t even know it, until he looked back up into Kurapika’s soft sand colored eyes. Kurapika wasn’t scared at all, so why was he? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have the patient repeat their understanding and emotions about the situation. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I mean, I get it, but I’m pissed. I wanna scream, just let it go, but I know this is what you have to do. So...so yeah. I’m angry that you’re gonna throw it all away in the end, but I can’t take this away from you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you… Leorio.” Kurapika nodded. “I, I think I should get to bed.” They announced, quickly they tried to walk passed Leorio, but he held out a hand to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, just um, before you go up…”Leorio stumbled over his words, “it’s a full moon, I know usually you, you leave your necklace out to get cleaned or purified in the moonlight.” He wanted the normalcy of thinking the person before him was indestructible, that nothing would take Kurapika away again. Leorio needed that illusion, even for just a moment longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika seemed surprised that Leorio remembered that habit of theirs and dumbly nodded. “Oh, yes, I will be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio walked over to them and reached up to undo the clasp of his own necklace and handed it back to Kurapika. “Do you mind saying something over this too? Just with all that’s happened, I’d appreciate you helping cleanse it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika smiled softly at the gesture and took the cross from him, “of course, I’ll return it in the morning. Good night, Leorio.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.” Leorio whispered back and watched Kurapika for just a moment before he turned his attention up to the moon himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio stood in the cold night air, numb. He didn’t want Kurapika to pay that price, no matter what. Leorio made his way back over to the edge of the wrap around patio and took a seat on the stairs. Unaware that Kurapika’s own chest aches with guilt as they climb the stairs to the guest room they occupied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I shouldn’t stay much longer, for his sake.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kurapika’s insecurities whispered silently as they placed Leorio’s cross necklace along the window sill.  Kurapika added their own pearl necklace a moment later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neon heard the first scream and threw her back her blankets with an audible gasp. Her heart raced as she slipped into the tennis shoes she’d hidden under her bed. Next to emerge from under her bed was the suitcase, filled with her favorite clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon Nostrad had been waiting for this night, chaos was just outside her door, but that mayhem brought freedom and her new life. Neon’s bedroom door was thrown open, and she turned quickly, her hand clenched around a small craft knife in case she needed to fight one of her ‘bodyguards’ to get away, but she let the knife drop to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really came for me.” Neon smiled, every inch the Princess in need of saving she felt she was, “Chrollo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrollo smiled softly to the younger woman and opened his arms, Neon wasted no time to run and throw herself at his chest, “There, there, I always keep my word.” He mused, one arm protectively wrapped around her shoulder the other hand cupped the back of her head, “gather your things, we need to hurry.” Chrollo whispered to her, like one would offer a prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Neon nodded as she backed away with a small sniffle and yanked her suitcase off the bed, “I’m ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrollo took her hand to lead by as they ran through the bloodied halls. One of Neon’s maids knelt beside a body, the man’s head in her lap as she cried over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did, did you do this?” Neon gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ I wasn’t going to let anything get between you and I.” Chrollo didn’t look back as he spoke and they darted out of the large sprawling mansion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon felt her heart as it fluttered in her chest. Neon smiled at Chrollo as if he was a knight in shining armor. She gathered more of her skirt in the hand that held her suitcase. Neon felt even more enamored by the man that led her by the hand, “I never thought anyone would kill for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrollo must have deemed them safe as he stopped and grabbed her shoulders, he looked down at her with such urgency, “you are as worthy as Helen of Troy,” Chrollo placed a hand under her jaw, “now, I need you to do something for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Chrollo! A-anything!” Neon wrapped her hands around his and smiled. “I’m yours, I’ll do anything you ask of me. We’ll be like...Bonnie and Clyde! Or Harley Quinn and the Jo—“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Silence.” Chrollo cut her off from speaking and snapped his fingers. His face remained as tranquil and void of all emotion, but the smallest hint of a satisfied smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neon’s eyes widened before they rolled backwards into her skull as she slumped down to the ground. Chrollo kicked her suitcase aside and into the bushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> took long enough.” Feitan hissed as he stepped out from behind a nearby tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to be sure she felt secure and trusted me completely.” Chrollo smirked, “besides, it’s endearing to see how hopeful humans can be. The raw emotion that comes from the mere thought of love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Endearing? More like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she threw herself at you,” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Chrollo and realized, “you don’t even remember her name.” Feitan pointed out as he stepped over and collected Neon and threw her over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, she stays alive for now.” Chrollo insisted, “her ability will be useful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stirred as they tried to sleep, however sleep wouldn’t come, they heard Gon and Killua walk by not long ago and Leorio a few moments after the duo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing Kurapika tossed back the blankets and sat up cross legged in bed. They twisted to turn on the bedside lamp, but stopped once they noticed the shadow of a cross hanging in the window. Their attention snapped to the window and Kurapika saw Leorio’s necklace as it floated in the center of the window, from </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika stood and carefully stepped over to the window and looked down to see Hisoka. Kurapika glanced back and didn’t bother with a jacket or shoes, they opened the window and climbed out quickly. As they did the necklace drifted away. Just out of reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika huffed, annoyed at the clownish demon. It was easy to use one of the decorative porch posts to help themself down off the roof and onto solid ground. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Hisoka asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The necklace. Now.” Kurapika hissed as they held out their hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hisoka chuckled with amusement and dropped the gold chain into Kurapika’s hands, “well since you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He nodded for the barn door, “let’s finish our conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika followed after and slid the necklace around their neck for safe keeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I must be safe to assume that you’ve figured out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m going to give you to strengthen yourself?” Hisoka purred as he hopped onto one of the many hay bales and crossed his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your blood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Hisoka smirked wickedly, “all you have to do is drink it, drink it to gain more power and garner Chrollo’s attention.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all? You won’t use me as a stepping stone to take him on yourself?” Kurapika was highly suspicious of Hisoka, more than before now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t need to rely on such petty tricks to gain power. I am already far stronger than they would ever know.” Hisoka mused as his deck of cards appeared once again, “you don’t trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think I have a good reason to not.” Kurapika leaned against one of the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Hisoka shrugged and bridged the cards between his hands, “what other option do you have?” Kurapika tensed, “or could it be fear? Do you worry what that so-called guardian angel thinks? Tell me, where was he when faithful, God fearing Leorio was possessed? Better yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leorio? Such a good pious man, betrayed by the very God and angels he prays to. All because of his feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika hated that Hisoka was right. Their blood boiled with rage as they thought of Leorio possessed, the man wasn’t perfect by any means, but he was faithful. Why, why didn’t that protect him!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see the gears turning, you know that I am right. Such a good man didn’t deserve that, some creature rifling through his feelings, memories, desires.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Kurapika bit at the air, “just </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hisoka raised a brow and curled his lip. “Kite </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>right, this will make you stronger and it will make you a target. I must admit that I did use Gon to get to you, but I wanted you to see first hand the power I could give you. The power that will draw your target out into the open, and put you on the map.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika glared at Hisoka fiercely, “you should go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this, I’ll come back in two days, have an answer for me then. Just consider that the lives of all your friends could very well be in your hands.” Hisoka hopped up onto his feet, his heels clicked on the wooden floor as he sauntered by, “oh and let me help you back up to bed. I would hate for anyone to know about our late night rendezvous.” Kurapika turned to face Hisoka and was met with his outstretched hand before they blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they opened their eyes next, Kurapika was back in bed and the sun shone brightly through the window, “Hey, Kurapika, you up?” Leorio asked as he opened the door, to find them seated up in bed. “Geeze, were you gonna sleep all day? It’s almost eleven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I, what?” No it couldn’t be? It had just been the middle of the night, they glanced over to the small alarm clock and saw that it was in fact nearing eleven a.m. “How did I sleep that long?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must have needed sleep.” Leorio shrugged as he finally noticed the glint of gold around their neck, “did you wear my necklace to sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurapika felt at their neck before they looked down and saw that indeed, Leorio’s cross necklace hung around their neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hisoka, the barn, and the entirety of Kurapika’s conversion with the harlequin demon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must have grabbed it by mistake, huh?” Leorio smirked, “gotta say you still look pretty outta it. Want me to let you sleep a bit longer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I should get up.” Kurapika removed the necklace and crossed the room to hand it back. “I need to change.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air between them was tense and heavy. Kurapika wasn’t angry with Leorio, but being angry was easier than addressing the desires that had been laid out during Leorio’s possession. Leorio wasn’t angry, he was hurt, Kurapika was pushing him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll see you soon?” Leorio asked awkwardly and Kurapika nodded before they closed the door to the guest room and fell against it. Kurapika rubbed at their temples trying to soothe the slowly building pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio hovered for a moment before he felt a set of eyes on him, he turned to look back down the hall and narrowed his eyes at Gon and Killua. Both of them had suddenly become </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in looking straight ahead. Leorio huffed and headed down the bar, he’d put off going down and getting to work long enough. Not that it mattered he could still hear their whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About time.” Biscuit laughed as he stepped into the bar, “the dishes won’t put away themselves!” She chirped. When Leorio didn’t reply Biscuit turned to face him. Leorio looked dejected, which quickly got on her nerves, “out with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Leorio glanced up as he set the first case of clean dishes on the counter to start sorting and storing in their proper places. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sick of this whole,” She gestured wildly around Leorio, “kicked and lost puppy thing you’ve got going on.” Biscuit pointed at one of the bar stools like the angry mother she was. “Talk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio scoffed and shook his head, “I don’t need to talk it out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit. It’s about Kurapika isn’t it?” Leorio fumbled and dropped a glass, Biscuit snatched it up before the glass hit the ground and set it down firmly between them. “You said last night, being a hunter isn't your end game, you’re just here to drive and help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe you shouldn’t be here to begin with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio blinked dumbfounded at her, “what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me, you follow Kurapika around like they’ll give you the time of day, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know you’re not cut out for this. Besides, if you don’t want this life, why stay? You have an out. You have school. Go back, leave this all behind. It’s not a life for someone like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio finally took a seat across from Biscuit as sucked at his teeth before he answered, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> med school, but as it turns out my best friend, slash, roommate, was actually dead. His body was possessed by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and had been for a long ass time.” Leorio felt pressure as the weight of unprocessed pain grew like a bubble between his ribs. </span>
  <span>“Kurapika showed back up and with Peitro dead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew what I was going to do. Kurapika, they were a direction. Something familiar and someone to reach for while I figured out what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wanted to do with the shards of my life,” Leorio felt his throat burn as tears pricked at his eyes, “and then I get possessed, by the same demon that wore my closest friend like a skin suit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shit, I pray every damn night! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I...</span>
  </em>
  <span>I believed so hard and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>strongly </span>
  </em>
  <span>that there was a God looking out for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio laughed as the first tears finally fell. “Jokes on me, I’m still not </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth</span>
  </em>
  <span> saving, instead some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>demon ruins whatever trust Kurapika and I had by telling them shit I didn’t want them to know! Tsk, and now Kurapika is acting like I don’t understand the </span>
  <em>
    <span>risks</span>
  </em>
  <span> that come with me having feelings for them? I think I know better than they do what that risk is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biscuit watched Leorio as he stood up and tossed the stool back and away from himself. She was disinterested by the blow up, and leaned over the bar to grab two shot glasses while Leorio paced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So yeah,” Leorio continued, “this isn’t my end game. I don’t want to be a hunter, but right now it </span>
  <em>
    <span>works</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Least I thought it did.” Leorio watched a glass bottle of clear liquid get opened and emptied into the two shot glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Biscuit asked as she passed him a shot glass, filled with vodka, Leorio grimaced, but they both knocked the drinks back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Leorio huffed as he sat back down and placed his empty shot glass beside Biscuit’s. “It’s a start though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leorio, hunters are selfish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish </span>
  </em>
  <span>people,” Biscuit warned, “ They’re all looking for something,</span>
  <em>
    <span> someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, running from something, or just out for themselves.” She told him, “you’re nothing like that, but I really think you should be selfish, for once in your life, and just get outta here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio looked down at his hands before he nodded and stood back up, “maybe you’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me? Maybe?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yes, yes. Ms.Bisky, you’re right.” Leorio laughed as he looked up at the blond woman who seemed extremely satisfied with herself. Leorio felt lighter. Maybe he was relieved that someone</span> <span>said he could go home, go back to school. However when Kurapika walked into the bar changed into fresh clothes and their hair pulled up off their neck, Leorio felt a painful twinge. What if? What if they didn’t wander back again?  Leorio turned back to Bisky who was too distracted to notice Kurapika had entered. No he wasn’t going to think about losing them right now. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“We should throw a party tomorrow night.” Biscuit smiled as she grabbed the two shot glasses and tossed them into a bin behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, a party?” Leorio asked as he went back to putting the glasses away, his attention was focused on sorting the beer steins from the pints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A party for what?” Biscuit jumped at Kurapika’s sudden appearance. “Uh, sorry?” They blinked at the two behind the counter, confused about the sudden reaction. “I thought you heard the door chime when I came in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to put a bell on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I swear!” Biscuit half laughed through a gritted teeth grin and tried to catch her breath. Leorio placed the glass he’d been holding back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? A party?” Kurapika asked again as they walked over to the broom and began to sweep out from under the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biscuit looked at Leorio expectantly, “I’m gonna go back to New York, get back into school.” Leorio announced. Kurapika froze entirely and looked back up at Leorio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leorio remembered the last time that had come up, Kurapika had just turned sixteen. He remembered the shouting match, and he braced for their anger once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kurapika blinked a bit owlish, “I- I see.” Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> made things easier, “I’m happy for you.” They went back to casually sweeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Leorio snorted. “You’re not gonna throw anything at me or pout like last time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean when I was temperamental over my, what is it, sweet sixteen getting ruined by you leaving me in Omaha? No, I’ve grown up, Leorio. Unlike yourself.” They snarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biscuit held up a hand, “excuse me? How old are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m twenty four.” Kurapika replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been traveling alone, since you were sixteen?” Biscuit’s voice rose into the octave she used for scolding Gon and Killua. However, before she could lecture Kurapika, Leorio cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could do a joint goodbye party and a birthday party!” He suggested with a cheer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was all it took to drive Biscuit’s attention </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from scolding Kurapika and begin rattling off where to find the party decorations for the bar in the back. When Biscuit’s back turned, Kurapika leaned over and whispered, “thank you.” To Leorio who smiled back over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, uh...Sunshine?” He asked. It wouldn’t be much longer he’d get to call them that to their face again, maybe even the last time. Kurapika offered an amused somber smile and an approving nod, Leorio couldn’t help the doopy grin that spread across his own face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo! It's time to party for the crew, and you know nothing can go wrong when parties are invovled, right? </p>
<p>...Well Imma need some booze for finishing chapter twelve up, you're human here is in distress(TM) <br/>As always, thank you again for reading, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are continuing to enjoy the story thus far. Its gonna go down hill from here y'all.  Stay safe and have an awesome Thursday and all around great weekend friends! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  ^ ^<br/>Have a good rest of your day or night, when ever you see this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>